Simple Choices
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Itachi x Neji. Neji works the streets for money and meets Itachi as a friend of one of his clients. Little did he know that he would meet him again under much different circumstances. Many pairings w/ Neji. Yaoi and shameless fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Simple Choices

**Chapter One**

"_Alright, I can do this...I can do this,"_ Neji thought to himself encouragingly, though the simple words of self-praise held no kind of substantial weight whatsoever to the shivering, scared Hyuuga, _"Just...keep calm, and everything will work out like you planned."_

Neji Hyuuga was currently standing outside of one of the most popular downtown bars as he willed his anxious feet not to pace around on the sidewalk like he wanted to so desperately. It was quite chilly outside, but only calling for the many city-frequenters to wear a little heavier clothing and perhaps a jacket as they moved about the autumn-decorated downtown area.

In light of the bitter weather, as well as his own reasons regarding his outing, Neji had chosen to dress himself in slightly clinging, dark blue jeans that he knew hugged his hips nicely, a plain white wife-beater under a tasteful, sleek-looking black long sleeved shirt, and his favorite loose-fitting black leather jacket to top it all off. His long, coffee brown hair remained free of any ties; allowing the subtle gusts of icy wind to play with the lengthy locks as Neji shifted his weight from one booted foot to the other.

It was a little after two in the morning; the bar by which Neji was hanging outside still loud and lively as ever; but the long-haired youth knew that this was the time that people would start to leave the bustling drinking establishment and head home.

Neji's prediction had been right.

"_Nope...nuh-uh,"_ Neji thought to himself as he started watching people; mostly drunk and with friends; stagger outside and into the crisp night air from the warm facility – his nerves finally settling down somewhat as he started to automatically write-off the passersby, _"…not ever."_

Neji sighed to himself as he had watched another hoard of discarded people walk passed him as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against one of the nearby trees that lined the perimeter of the pavement, and then also placed one of his ankles over the other for comfort.

The young Hyuuga was beginning to feel like he was wasting his time. Maybe he was being picky, but still…a person has got to have his standards, right?

"Ha ha ha! No way, you are the one who can't even see straight, you drunk bastard," a low, impossibly smooth-sounding voice suddenly rang in Neji's ears from up in front of him; making the Hyuuga snap out of his momentary brood and whip his head towards the heavenly sound at once.

Coming out of the very bar in front of him were three men; all of whom looked a bit older than Neji himself, as well as completely drunk. On the right of the group was a rather frightening looking man who was taller than the rest with a very unnatural skin tone, bright blue hair, and was dressed in an army-green shirt and baggy, black pants. One of Neji's eyebrows quirked up upon catching a glimpse of the man's sharp, pointed teeth as soon as he smiled and laughed along with the others.

In the middle of the group, being supported by the other two; was a shorter man dressed in a gunmetal grey work shirt, jacket, and blue jeans, and had long, blonde hair hung freely over one side of his face while the rest was tied back in a high ponytail. Neji quickly noted that he looked the drunkest of them all with the way he needed help walking.

However, Neji's lovely, crystal-lavender gaze lingered longer on the last of the trio; the man on the far left who had long, raven's wing black hair that; like Neji's; was not tied back at all as it swayed adorning along the back of his knee-length knit-coat that was buttoned up in the front. This man appeared to be the most sober as he was able to maintain a seemingly natural sort of ease with his steps even as one of his hands still held onto the arm of the blonde that was draped across his shoulders for support.

The way he walked was entrancing to the pale-eyed Hyuuga.

Neji immediately started noticing tinier, more miniscule things about this man; all of which taking place within the space of an instant; such as how his nails were painted an ominous shade of purple, how there were light lines running from the top of the bridge his nose to about to about the middle of his cheeks, how his eyes were just as black as his hair and evermore mysterious, and how he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey," Neji suddenly found himself calling out towards them; his arms unfolding from his chest as he carefully raised himself up from his backwards lean against the bare tree that was strung-up with tiny white lights that matched the rest of the usual downtown get-up, "do you want to buy me?"

Neji could not believe that he had just said it out loud as he had. He had practiced other, better lines for his 'business tactics' earlier…and this was not one of them.

Unfortunately, now that it was already out there, Neji had to stick by it the best he could.

Upon hearing Neji's full proposal, all three of the men stopped in their tracks and turned around to seek him out; questioning looks turning into half-cocked smiles and smirks as they made the transition.

Neji gulped as he tried to mentally stabilize himself now that three pairs of eyes were on him - silver, blue, and black all peering right into his soul and searching everything about him out – as his offer was still up in the air; and suddenly, the night sky seemed so much more purple and navy-colored than it did just a few seconds ago, the surrounding skyscrapers, small clubs, and other businesses appearing more of a duller silhouette where it was not so busy, and everything just seemed to stop.

"Are you serious there, kiddo?" the taller, blue-haired man snickered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow; small chuckles following from all three as soon as he had posed this mocking question to the Hyuuga.

Taking in a little of the musky-scented and somewhat frigid night air deep inside his chest for confidence to see through with his initial idea, Neji tried to keep his words clear and his swimming head even clearer as he replied a little more quiet this time, "Yes, I'm quite serious. The price is seventy-five."

Neji could not help but steal more glances to the striking black-haired man while he had spoken; his keen peripheral vision catching onto how those menacing but fascinating, deep black eyes were solid on his own as he chose not to smile along with his friends anymore – his regal-looking features just as serious as ever despite how his blonde and blue-haired companions seemed to want to continue to make light of the situation.

Neji knew that while the other two males' eyes were probably all over him at this point; sizing his looks up and whatnot; this man…this handsome, striking man before him with his free hand in his coat pocket was only observing his face – and it was exactly that that made Neji feel extremely jittery, nervous, and tingly.

Suddenly, the blonde spoke up as he freed his arms from around his friends; causing him to stagger around slightly in between them from all his heavy alcohol consumption as he slurred out, "Yeah...yeah, I'll take you up on the offer, un. So…"

Without too much regard of whether or not the pale-eyed young man even meant him or not, the blonde-haired man quickly reached out and took hold of one of Neji's wrists in his hand and gave it a sharp tug – the man already having turned around and was walking away from the group.

Neji was caught a little off guard by the quick burst of strength the blonde had demonstrated by the force of the tug that made him start walking after him; though it was only a few steps until the drunk blonde pulled him into the darkened alleyway right beside the bar they were outside of; just passed where they all were.

To say that Neji was disappointed would be an understatement as he let the strong, forceful blonde quickly and sloppily spin him around and give him a push forward so Neji had to place his hands on the dirty, freezing brick wall in front of him – Neji's head quickly whipping to the side to seek out those steady black eyes again as some kind of condolence.

"You guys keep a lookout; I'm gonna make this quick, un," the blonde said as Neji; who could not help but notice his newest customer's little speech tic; also heard the subtle clinking sounds oh the blonde's belt being undone and pants' zipper being pulled down.

Neji's fingers tightened on the icy wall; his whole body feeling twenty degrees colder as he could not even find his voice that his conscious knew should be telling the man behind him to stop; that he had changed his mind; that this was all a misunderstanding.

Instead, frightened lavender eyes only stared at coal-colored ones as the black-haired man's handsome face finally contorted in such a way that expressed his slight concern for what was going on in front of him – the scene bordering on a common rape by just the sheer look of it.

"Oh man, Deidara, you better pound that ass good," the vile blue-haired man spat shrewdly as he grinned like a recently-freed madman while he made sure he was blocking most of the view from the opening from the alleyway to the street.

"You know I will…"Deidara commented back haughtily as Neji felt clumsy hands fumbling with his pants to inch them down; only passed his hips since that would necessitate all the space he would need; before Neji felt his leather coat and shirt get hastily pushed up his curved-over back, "…so just....shut up and watch, Kisame."

"You're lucky, you know, un" the blonde continued speaking to Neji as he leaned in closer to the shivering, scared young man he had pressed up against the blackened, brick wall, "…because I don't fuck just anyone…but I think you're just too cute to pass up, un."

Neji squeezed his eyes shut and forced his head away from those black eyes – the owner now knitting his thinly arched eyebrows up as he also could clearly hear what his friend was telling the younger man – as he forced statements to repeat over and over inside his mind about this was about the money; he needed the money; don't even listen to the things that the blue-hair guy and the blonde-hair guy were saying…

Much to Neji's cringing chagrin, he heard the blonde chuckle lightly since he got no reply to his boasting before he obviously spat onto a few of his fingers to which he only swirled briefly against Neji's puckered, exposed entrance and performed nothing further regarding preparing the younger man for what was to come next.

Wait," a lower, calmer voice suddenly called out but loud enough for only them to hear, "I don't think you should do this."

All eyes were immediately on the black-haired man as he stood there next to the taller, scarier friend and was watching it all – the tone of his voice in great opposition from the blue and blonde-haired males who were seemingly all about fucking Neji's brains out without consequence. This one, however, could not erase the small but present look of worry from his tanned, diamond-cut features as his eyes once again rested fully on Neji's trembling face.

"Please, Itachi," the blonde replied back with a definite sting to his words as it sounded to Neji like he must have rolled his eyes as he had said that, "I'm paying him good money, so just let me do this, un. Besides…I'll make him enjoy it, yeah."

Finally Neji felt it – a dull rasping taking place inside his chest that seemed to clench his very heart and ribs; stealing his breath and making him almost tear up from feeling just so utterly...fallen.

Without any further words spoken as well as without Neji being stretched whatsoever, Neji made a sound of immense pain before sinking his teeth into his sensitive bottom lip as Deidara pushed his large, hot cock into him at a consistent, driving pace until he was fully buried inside the younger, shivering man.

"Ooh, sweetie…you are worth the money, un," the blonde cooed; making Neji's frozen, numbing flesh crawl with disdain and torment as he felt the blonde's hands mercilessly squeeze his hips as the man was already pulling his thick cock out of him.

Neji was panting hard; his breath visible coming out of his lips due to the cold night air; as Deidara rammed his cock back into his throbbing ass – the blonde quick to begin an incredibly fast, frenzied pace of fucking him as he kept his cock relatively deep within Neji so he only had to grind his hips even further against that supple, semi-willing flesh before him.

Neji was trying to make as little sounds as possible; totally against leading this man to believe that he felt good in any way – his perceptive ears, however, were unfortunately picking up every mortifying hoot and holler that Kisame was making beside them; such as how it was his turn next; while he could also make out Deidara's subtle grunts and concentrated sighs of air as he continued to roughly fuck Neji's ass.

The sex was over in no time, for Deidara gave Neji's ass a firm, barbaric squeeze; almost making him yelp from the pressure; before Neji felt stream after stream of hot, silky come fill his ass and ruefully make his own hardening cock pulse with the natural desire to seek out release as well. Neji would not even consider pleasing himself right now, however…not with these two animals around him that Neji was quickly realizing that he hated.

Deidara was still panting as he retracted his softening cock from Neji; the Hyuuga only moving to stand up a little straighter since his back was practically killing him at this point.

"…as promised…"the blonde commented almost gleefully, almost rudely as he quickly stuffed his hand inside one of Neji's coat pockets and leaving the money in its wake – the Hyuuga refusing to make eye contact with any one of them at the moment, especially as he heard the one called Kisame telling Deidara how hot that was just now.

Despite how Neji could feel Deidara slick, cooling come slowly slipping out of his abused anus, Neji still pulled his pants back up his hips and hastily re-zipped them; relieved to finally cover his freezing flesh since the temperature had obviously dropped since all this had began. Besides, he knew that he was due a nice, hot bath right away anyways since Neji was already whole-heartedly agreeing with himself that he only wanted to go home at this point.

No more 'business' tonight.

While this had not been his first time marketing his self in this manner, the other times had taken place after a nice dinner with the other man; followed by a blissful night at some expensive hotel that was always paid for. There had always been a sort of prestige and class maintained with Neji's 'business,' but now….now Neji just felt used and cheap as he stood there with them like a piece of raw meat.

He hated it; hated himself at the moment.

…and it all had happened right in front of Itachi, who had literally taken the Hyuuga's breath away upon seeing him for the first time.

The shame was far too great.

Tearing him away from this thoughts, the annoying, grinning blonde suddenly chimed in his face, "Thanks a bunch, love. We'll be going now, but feel free to look us up again, un."

Neji could already feel the bile threaten to leave his throat at the mention of this happening again; the urge to throw up only intensifying as he heard Kisame laugh evilly at the comment as well – the two of the three older males already turning their backs on Neji and calmly walking away from the scene.

Itachi, however, stayed put as he let his friends walk back onto the street before they realized he was not with them and began shouting for him to hurry up.

Neji knew those same, penetrating black eyes were on him; seeking out his gaze in return, but he could not lift his own lightly-hued eyes from the grimy pavement beneath his feet to meet them – his embarrassment positively burning through his very soul and claiming his existence as he did not even feel worthy to be in the presence of such a striking, perfect person.

To Neji's surprise, however, Itachi slowly approached Neji; the act making the Hyuuga look right up into that captivating gaze with his own shocked expression – the former clearly ignoring the many, obnoxious calls and shouts from his companions who were still waiting for him.

Neji could only watch, as if in some sort of daze, as Itachi came right up to him; his face as calm and stoic as ever; and carefully reached a hand out with his first two fingers extended a little more than the rest, and gently move a stray piece of hair away from Neji's pale, angelic face.

Black eyes did not even follow his own fingers' path as they pushed the strands of Neji's unruly locks away from crystal-colored eyes and then drop down to take hold of one of Neji's hands in a mindful, considerate grasp – the stare both of them maintained with the other spoke volumes of a silent understanding and care, though the mouths remained still.

However, their bittersweet moment together came to an end as Itachi thoughtfully closed his eyes; releasing Neji from their luster and brilliant trance; as he gracefully turned away from the stunned, lovely younger man that was continuing to look up so heartbreakingly pitifully at him – the raven's hands also letting go of the brunette's in the process as the older of the two proceeded to take his leave and go join his waiting, fuming friends a little ways ahead.

Neji watched him go, his mind completely jumbled as to what had just taken place between them…but one thing was for sure…it had made him forget what had just had happened with the blonde…and it definitely made him feel better.

Touches; seemingly simple touches from the black-haired man and Neji was unable to even remember in the foggiest as to what had just transpired only a few minutes before.

There had been no judgment in that man's eyes as he had looked upon Neji so thoroughly during their time; no sorrow, no ill-will, no condescension whatsoever…despite what the Hyuuga had just done right out in the open. The way Itachi had touched him; looked at him; regarded him; it was as if none of that even mattered in the least to him.

All that had mattered was that they were so very close to each other.

Neji sighed heavily, thoughtfully as he considered this information; trying to get his head back and thoughts to make sense for him once more…until…

"What's this?" Neji said aloud to himself as he uncurled his fingers that had been the ones that Itachi had held onto so tenderly only a few moments ago; as if they were made out of glass and would shatter into oblivion with any further rigidity administered to them.

Neji's breath caught in his throat and his eyes were quick to snap back up towards the path that Itachi had taken to walk away from him – the Hyuuga knew that he would not be there right now, but he just could not believe what was in his hand…what Itachi must have placed inside his palm.

Neji swallowed hard; his chilled cheeks flushing a bit; as he urgently shoved the two hundred dollars deep inside his coat pocket for safekeeping.

The young man with almost translucent eyes did not even know what to make of such a gesture made by the other; millions of questions trying to surface regarding pity, charity, and self-proclaimed bias; but Neji knew that now was not the time nor the place to fully contemplate all of the possible angles…not when there's a bath to be had and a warm bed to curl up in and sleep the rest of this confusing, unique night away.

_Author's Note:_Reviews are appreciated, so many, many thanks to all those bold people out there. XD Oh, this story is just getting started, so I hope everyone sticks around for the various twists and stuff that shall take place with our little Hyuuga. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Choices

**Chapter Two**

Eight days later…

"Room 303; here we are," a deep, melodic voice practically purred out to Neji as the speaker unlocked the hotel room door and politely ushered the young man inside; a small, kind smile present on his handsome face all the while.

Neji took one final look at the wide, lavish corridor they were in before proceeding any further; truly impressed by the peach-colored walls, blood-red and gold carpeting, and ivory trim that decorated the entirety of the exquisite hotel this man had taken Neji to.

"Thank you," Neji replied as he smiled playfully before stepping past his newest customer; a tall, well-built man with slick-backed silver hair, intoxicating plum-colored eyes, and a simply marvelous smile; and into the matching peach and ivory-decorated suite before him.

Neji had waited up until this time to start doing this kind of work again – thoughts of the incident in the alley with that horrid Deidara having plagued his mind and the better part of his judgment for awhile and rendering him rather void of the capacity required to do this.

However, bills needed to get paid. Things needed to get done. So, ultimately, that meant that Neji would also have to undergo his other means of financial support in order to make those inevitable ends meet and problems resolve.

Through sheer chance, Neji had simply bumped into this man he was currently with while at a local market a few days ago to buy groceries. Even though their collision made the taller, stronger man drop the few items that he was carrying, he had been all smiles and courteous gestures towards the Hyuuga and pleasantly requested that Neji make it up to him by allowing him to take him out for dinner.

Neji had agreed without hesitation – this man just seemed too nice and wonderful to pass up.

Dinner had gone more than smoothly; the both of them meeting up at a purposefully extravagant French restaurant of Neji's choosing with Hidan dressed in a pristine, black suit, white shirt, and black tie under his coat. Simple but elegant; his attire; as it is a timeless classic for making all men appear almost godlike. Neji noticed in full how Hidan looked amazing and it pleased him how this man whom he barely knew would dress for him as he had.

The restaurant was breath-taking to say the least, with extravagant, matching floral arrangements of gold, white, and burgundy on every white-topped table and corner, with large marble pillars that separated sections for guests, while the walls were kept the same burgundy color that almost made Neji feel like he was actually in a small town in France in some hidden jewel of a café that only a few people knew about.

Hidan had exemplified every gentlemanly detail and mannerism towards his beautiful date; taking his coat for him when appropriate, holding out his chair for him, and even recommending a few food items off the menu for him to consider – all of which was completely working its magic in wooing said Hyuuga and already planting the idea deep inside his mind that he might sleep with this man tonight after all.

Again, the money was needed, but maybe this time it would not even seem like work…

Neji had chosen to wear a cream-colored cashmere sweater to which he also accompanied it with a plain white long-sleeved shirt underneath; rolling up both sets of sleeves to show off his slender arms some; black suit pants dressed his legs and made him look taller, leaner. Neji's long, brown mane was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck so that the full length of his hair could run down his back and offer even more color to his attire– everything strategic in its presence due to how the colors would highlight his unusual but alluring eyes and soft, pale skin that he knew people admired.

After they had finished their pleasant dinner with one another; high bouts of sexual tension having been present in every exchanged word between the two of them throughout, even as they had briefly discussed the weather; Hidan had invited Neji to his hotel room located on the outskirts of the downtown district.

Neji could not refuse; be it the ultimate need for money, the French blush wine he had consumed during their meal, or that he was just genuinely attracted to this guy – Neji only spared a moment before locking his crystalline-lavender eyes with Hidan deeper, richer purple-red ones before quietly saying, "Okay…sure."

…all of which currently brings them to room 303…

Neji stepped in further into the surprisingly large but not overdone hotel room; his eyes scanning the well-crafted oak furniture that resided here and there, the perfectly-made white bed up ahead, and how the sunlight-yellow lighting against the peach walls made this room sort of look like a small chapel to the Hyuuga.

"Like it?" Hidan suddenly cooed from behind Neji; taking his coat from his hands as soon as the Hyuuga turned around to face him.

"Yes, I do," Neji commented as he watched Hidan hang up his coat on a nearby oak coat stand; warm purple eyes returning to his much lighter ones as soon as the tiny chore was complete.

Truth be told, Nehi had expected more words to follow from such a basic exchange that had just taken place; especially since Hidan had been pretty talkative and insightful during dinner; so Neji was caught way off guard when suddenly practically charged right up to him; seizing his face at once; and crashing their lips together.

Watery-lavender eyes widened as he murmured against Hidan's lips; the older man's hands on the sides of his face holding him a little too rough for his liking; while he lifted his hands up to Hidan's chest and tried to push the larger man away.

Fortunately, Neji succeeded in making the man at least have to take a good step away from him; to which Neji utilized the opportunity to catch his breath and quickly wipe his damp mouth off with the back of his hand – words concerning where to begin somewhat escaping him since this almost animalistic move was so much off-target from how Hidan had acted all this time prior.

"Wait…just…hold on a second," Neji began; his thoughts starting to turn on him; telling him that maybe this was not such a good idea after all…especially with the way Hidan was smirking at him like that while he slid off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

Neji tried to straighten himself out so he could regain a bit more of his logic that had been greatly thrown off as he continued, "I think we should…you know…start things a little differently…?"

Much to Neji's utter dismay and creeping horror, those liquid purple eyes were not looking so peaceful anymore as Hidan rudely chuckled Neji's comment off as he untucked his white dress shirt from his suit pants and gave his neck a quick, sharp crick to a side; making it audibly crack and reminding Neji of how men looked before they fight someone.

"Sorry, but we're doing this my way," Hidan remarked smartly, too haughtily before making to step closer to Neji – Neji's brain already filling with hideous ideas of what that certain 'way' could mean…Hidan's entire demeanor and attitude seemed to be changing right in front of him, so who knows what he is capable of!

Taking a slow and careful step back, followed by another, Neji sort of cowered as he lowered his shoulders in fear as he said, "You know, I don't think we should be doing this…anyway. I, uh, really appreciate dinner and everything…and I had a great time, but I think I really need to be go…"

"You…are not going anywhere. I'm paying for you, aren't I, you little bitch, so just shut up already," Hidan growled as he rushed Neji backwards and into the door behind him; the silver-haired man clearly using his larger size and stature to overpower the stunned younger male.

Neji had gasped once his back made contact with the solid, wood door behind him, but he could not suppress the yelp of shock that escaped him once Hidan had harshly grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him onto the floor; away from the door and back into the room.

"You are going to do what I say! Is that in any way unclear?!' Hidan shouted angrily; genuinely frightening the trembling Hyuuga at his feet who was slowly bringing his legs closer to his body as if in protection.

Unfortunately, his rhetorical, unfair question was not answered in any way, so Hidan grit his teeth in maddening fury and delivered a swift, sharp kick to Neji's ribs – completely taking the Hyuuga when he was not expecting it, so it hurt that much worse as he choked on his breath and clutched his side in agony.

"…nothing but a slut…" Hidan continued mercilessly; more to his self on Neji's expense than to the Hyuuga himself, "I'll bet you even like it rough, you fucking whore."

Another kick.

This time, Neji hollered in pain as tears were beginning to muck and cloud his vision.

Neji's throat was beginning to close up as sobs were threatening to leave him, and he weakly tried to bring his pale hands up to his eyes to catch his tears.

However, Hidan had other plans for the lovely, crying Hyuuga as he immediately grabbed both of Neji's wrists in a crushing hold and hoisted him up from the floor in that manner; bringing Neji face to face with him whether he wanted it or not.

Neji sniffled back his whimpers, but could not open his watery eyes as he knew that Hidan's twisted, evil-looking face was right in his own…it all seemed like some kind of terrible nightmare.

"Stand up!" Hidan demanded as he let go of Neji's reddened wrists; to which the Hyuuga brought close to his shaking body on account of how much they were throbbing with pain at the moment as he was made to stand right in front of the towering, older man.

Again, Neji expected something, but received something else as he thought that Hidan was going to shout at him again; possibly to call him another name; but he was wrong. Suddenly, a heavy, solid fist smashed into Neji's left cheek that sent the Hyuuga staggering to the opposite side for a few steps until he fell onto the floor once more.

"_This isn't happening, this isn't happening…there's no way, there's just no…I don't even know anybody that could...I don't..."_ Neji's now pounding mind reeled back and forth fruitlessly as he Hyuuga tasted the putrid, metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue before spitting out a substantial amount of the fluid onto the carpet once he thought it was going to run down his throat.

Neji's jaw was on fire from the blow and he could only register the sharp, panging sensations radiating within him from his ribs as he was pulled from the floor like a rag doll and effortlessly thrown on top of the large bed, though the act meant little to nothing to the pained, panicking Hyuuga.

Slowly, Neji cracked open tearful eyes; seeing his view of the untouched, patterned white ceiling get completely sullied as Hidan crawled directly on top of him; Neji's body barely capable of even feeling any addition weight to his own as his mind was almost in a drug-induced shut-down mode that made him feel like he was just so very, very far away…and that this was not even happening to him right now.

Mindlessly, Neji raised a cautious, shaking hand and gingerly touched the pads of his fingers to his swollen cheek that he imagined had to look extremely awful; but his actions were cut short as Hidan caught sight of Neji's free-willed actions and instantly snatched Neji's wrists in his strong, calloused hands again.

Neji cried out in pain; his wrists totally feeling like they would snap at any second; as Hidan kept them above Neji's head and all-too-easily tied his black tie around them and the golden-barred headboard; restrained Neji's frail movements completely.

Hidan spoke to him again, but, to Neji, it only sounded like a dull droll of mashed-up words; even as he could see right into those narrowed, furious-looking purple orbs as Hidan was violently discarding Neji's clothes by means of urgent, crazed ripping and tugging – a quick smack to the hurt side of his face after he was done told Neji that he must have screwed up again somehow.

His face turned to the side on account of the 'discipline' smack, Neji began to weep whole-heartedly; large, wet tears streaming down his bleeding, bruised face as he cried loudly– his whole life, his entire way of thinking and doing things, were crumbling right before his eyes at the moment…in a matter of minutes, and in the worst possible way.

"Ha! Oh, so you're crying now?" Hidan commented darkly as he placed Neji's shaking legs on top of his still-clothed shoulders; his impossibly cruel eyes loving how Neji's bound hands were tugging hopelessly at his restraints while his whole body shivered as he cried fully against his own shoulder.

"Yeah right…whores don't cry," Hidan said with too much steel in his words for the already beaten and broken Neji Hyuuga to sustain any further before screaming out of both deep, scathing self-loathing as well as mind-splitting pain when Hidan followed through on his unforgiving words to the younger man with a hasty snap forward of his hips that drove his rigid, glistening cock all the way into Neji's tight, unprepared entrance.

The pain was excruciating; causing even more tears to fall from lovely, squinting eyes as Neji continued to scream his lungs and throat raw – his breath quickly leaving him and making him cough a number of times as Hidan was ruthless in the way he sadistically thrust his hips against Neji's ass.

Over and over, Hidan maintained his steady, brutal pace of fucking Neji into the bed; no kind of regard was being shown towards Neji and his needs in the least; as the silver-haired man only focused on thrusting himself in deeper and harder into Neji's clenching, quivering ass as much, and as harsh as he pleased.

Neji had forced himself to stop crying; his sobs only wracking through his lithe frame in erratic, short bursts that made him tense up, as he coerced his body to go into a numb-like state where he would not have to feel so much mental and physical pain anymore – the Hyuuga's strained fingers going limp and giving up their task of pulling at the tightly knotted tie around his hands in the process.

While it was a deadening experience to just lay back and allow your body to be moved and manipulated for the sole purpose so the man above could get off, Neji had never felt so utterly void of emotion and feeling in his life.

He had known all along that some of his particular choices in life had not been the most savory; nor were they the best at times; but this…this was shattering everything that Neji had told himself was okay despite it not being so.

Neji did not even feel it when Hidan came inside his body; the evil man's low, raspy voice sounding above him as he tipped his silver head back and rode out his orgasm as he used his hands to grind Neji's dripping ass even further again his own groin as he experienced his relief.

Neji blinked slowly at the man; his stunning eyes only half-opened as he could only lay there and accept whatever else took place to or around him…it just did no matter anymore.

He had lost.

The next time Neji blinked, it was to the view of Hidan uncaringly removing himself of the Hyuuga's body, which was quickly followed by the man re-buttoning his shirt and tucking it back in his pants.

Neji licked his terribly dry lips as his throat burned as his chest felt caved-in. He needed water and he needed it badly. His nerves started to kick in a bit upon realizing that Hidan was done with him, and that it was over…finally.

Then, Hidan was out of Neji's glazed-over sight, though he felt his hands being released from the headboard – Hidan obviously needing his black tie back.

No longer truly fearing any further consequence for his actions, Neji carefully sat up in bed once he was allow to – the realization hitting him square in the face that he was sitting on slick, moist sheets which made him immediately drop his head to see the case.

Blood. Neji was sitting in a puddle of his own blood that had clearly soaked through the sheets and was probably staining the mattress as well.

Was that why Neji was feeling so light-headed earlier?

That thought put a whole new twist of fear into the young Hyuuga as he gasped aloud.

Just then, Hidan; now fully dressed and preparing to leave right away; took hold of the Hyuuga's chin in between his thumb and first two fingers, and turned Neji's head towards him as he bent over to look the scared young man in the eye.

"You don't tell anyone about this. Got it?!" Hidan warned right to the Hyuuga's wide, teary eyes – Neji's head quickly nodding in agreement as soon as the venom-laced words left Hidan's despicable mouth; even without even truly grasping what such an order fully meant for him…all he knew is that he better make it look like he was going to cooperate no matter what.

"Good," Hidan spat as he released Neji's chin with a spiteful toss if his hand which practically made the defeated and defiled younger man fall over sideways back onto the bed.

All Neji could do was stare right out in front of him; barely blinking, barely seeing; as he only heard the sound of the hotel room door be closed shut once Hidan left.

The taste inside Neji's mouth was terrible; like some kind of horrible dirty, iron tang that made him want to gag. The pain that riddled Neji's sitting form was close to unbearable, as the Hyuuga knew that Hidan had torn his anus and that that was why he could not stop bleeding the way he was. Most of all, Neji's head hurt. The blows to the face had felt like stabs of glass at the time, but now there was just this dull, constant pulsing of pain that never seemed to go away.

Neji placed an unsteady hand on one of his ribs and winced at the quick flash of red-hot pain that sizzled through him from the pressure before everything just seemed to blur around the edges in his vision...everything just seemed to mesh together like when too much paint gets swirled and swirled along the canvas until all that is there is just a huge, indistinguishable nothing.

With that, Neji's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out; falling over to his left side which made him tangle in the heavily stained sheets and slowly sink to the floor.

Until, four hours later…

"Jesus Christ, what happened to him? What's his status?" a smooth but jumbled voice sounded from overhead Neji's weary, awakening body; pale-lavender eyes trying to open despite how unimaginably bright it was above as he was starting to come to.

"A maid found him like this at the Barrington Hotel…passed out in bed…vitals are stable, but some injuries…"another male voice replied; obviously for an answer to the first speaker.

Though Neji was still trying to open his eyes without making his head hurt anymore, his other senses were telling him that he was lying down, the owners of those voices were close, and that his body was being moved somehow.

"On my mark; three, two, one," a third voice called out; this one female; and suddenly, Neji's eyes flew open as he felt three pairs of hands dig themselves underneath his body, lift him up, and then place him on top of another flat surface.

Large, bright lights in the tiled ceiling stung Neji's eyes, but he willed that kind of minor discomfort away as he craned his neck up to finally make sense of what was going on around him.

Medical equipment beeped with his heart rate and blood pressure nearby, tubes were running from bags with fluid in them to his arms, and Neji could see a small woman with long blue hair kept up in a messy bun with a white flower quickly walk from this way to that while looking over a chart.

Neji swallowed thickly as he realized that he must be in an emergency room; warm, painful tears once again threatening to collect in his eyes upon remembering why he would even need to be in a place like this.

"Hey. You're going to be just fine," the owner of the first voice he had heard a second ago spoke again from Neji's left; causing the Hyuuga to immediately turn his head slightly in that direction as his lips parted and brows knit together questioningly…though, the sheer sound of that voice already sounded familiar to the Hyuuga.

Neji's eyes widened as his lips parted even further; his breath leaving him completely for a brief moment; as he rested his sore, teary eyes on the gentle, kind smile gracing the perfect mouth of Itachi Uchiha as he finished scribbling something on Neji's medical chart before handing it back to his nurse, Konan on his left.

Itachi maintained his comforting smile down at the young man in his care as he blinked his calming, black eyes; making Neji's heart speed up momentarily that just so happened to be quite audible due to the monitoring equipment he was hooked up to. Itachi chuckled humbly at how shocked Neji was to see him as the younger of the two could not help but let his gaze seek out Itachi's long, white doctor's coat, the green stethoscope around his neck, and his white and blue nametag over his left breast pocket that boldly read: Itachi Uchiha, M.D.

"Itachi…" Neji could only whisper, as if to marvel in the man's presence, before a deep coma-like sleep overcame him; effectively knocking him out once more as his mind could not handle such unexpected illumination at this point…though the full intention of Neji's attempted statement to the man would have been more like _"Itachi, I'm sorry."_

_Author's Note_: Jeeze Louise. HA! (who says that anymore, right? lol.) Welp, it had to be done, but I finally made Neji hit rock bottom in the story. Only where to go is up from here, right? Yes. That's my thought on it. Tell me what you think in a review if you please. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Simple Choices

_I remember falling / I remember marching / Like a one man army / Through the blaze / I know I'm coughing / I believe in something / I don't want to remember falling / For their lies_ – Our Lady Peace

**Chapter Three**

"Alright Neji, I'm required by law to fill out a report if I feel a patient of mine has suffered a violent crime," Itachi began calmly but seriously as he sat by Neji's bedside and looked over Neji's complete diagnostics' sheet once more before raising his coal-colored gaze to his patient's, "So, I need you to tell me what happened."

Neji Hyuuga had been moved into the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) after a few hours of being worked on in the ER; this particular wing of the hospital dedicated to those who need exclusive monitoring for at least twenty-three hours before being released.

It had actually worked in the doctors' favor that the young Hyuuga had passed out on account of seeing Itachi since they had to put four stitches on the inside of his left cheek; the flesh having been cut open from his teeth upon being struck so many times; x-ray his ribs that were thankfully only bruised; and also examine his rectum which had sustained a few shallow but uncomfortable tears.

Nothing was permanent; as one particular orange-haired doctor with a staggering number of facial piercings had tried to tell him to raise his spirits back in the ER; but that information alone did absolutely nothing to heal the boy's heavy shame that he could not escape as he could only lay there and gingerly touch the outside of his swollen cheek.

Now, as Neji could hear the steady, regular beeping of his vital signs as he rested against the back of the bed that had been put into an angled, upright position under the dimmed-down lights of the room since it was quite late in the night; Neji's worst fear was made real as he was being asked to recall the details of what had happened to him.

Neji wanted to do anything but; desperate in his own mind to not relive any of those events ever again.

Itachi knew that this was probably a difficult thing for Neji to talk about; that fact by itself making the doctor's chest hurt; so a tanned hand rose up from behind his clipboard to deliver a quick tug to his blue dress shirt underneath his medical coat in an automatic response to the unusual, prickly feeling.

Neji just looked so utterly broken and feeble at the moment – his half-lidded eyes staring off into space out in front of him as he just appeared so very hollow and devoid of any kind of feeling whatsoever…even as Itachi had spoken to him; there had not been even any signs that the Hyuuga was listening.

Without truly knowing why, it was positively killing Itachi to see him like this as he remained by Neji's side to try to get some solid information from him…not only as per his duties, but also because he could not help but be genuinely concerned for the lovely, defeated young man in his medical care.

No one should have to look so depressed; just as no one had the right to make anyone else so depressed; especially one so beautiful and captivating as Neji – Itachi quickly taking note within himself that he wanted nothing more at the moment than to see the Hyuuga boy smile…how wonderful a sight that would be to him and his relief.

Still not allowing his mind to fully accept the task of remembering the horrific details of which Itachi was asking, with a shaky, quiet voice, Neji replied lamely, "He…he told me not to talk about it to anyone."

At this information, Itachi could not help but frown further; his ring finger on his right hand twitching quickly against his clipboard before the understanding doctor stretched out all of his fingers in an attempt to play off his evident upset gesture regarding Neji's situation.

The things that man must have said to him; done to him; for poor Neji to be acting this way and respond to him as he did. Itachi's already stinging chest hurt a little more upon letting such thoughts and realizations touch base with him.

Sighing, Itachi decided he needed to get Neji to trust him. If this was going to happen, Neji needed to know that Itachi was there for him and that whatever he had to say to him would not fall on deaf ears.

Placing his clipboard on the white, well-illuminated counter next to him with a careful reach of his arm, Itachi then scooted the slightly unbalanced, cushioned stool he was sitting on even closer to Neji's bedside; his face nothing but serious as he gained the Hyuuga's attention as he leaned forward a bit and delicately, apathetically touched Neji's upper arm with firm fingers.

Neji, in turn had his eyes glued to Itachi's soothing, intense gaze that made him relax as well as gain back some of his lost and forgone mentality; the returning weight of his senses making his nerves tingle again and physical feeling slowly trickle in.

…all from one, kind and gentle touch…

"Neji," Itachi began solemnly as he gave Neji's shoulder a light, encouraging squeeze, "I want to help you. But, in order for me to do that, I need to know what happened to you. Please tell me…I'm here for you."

Itachi's own words shocked him; he had never said something so compassionate towards a patient before, if anything particularly additional at all. Nothing more than what was needed for the patient to hear concerning his or her health was ever exchanged; but then Itachi knew that this was a special case where kind words would probably work better than any medicine right now – he had a traumatized rape victim to take care of.

Neji deserved a different, more sensitive approach – one in which kindness and empathy should be exemplified so Neji could finally start believing in other people again; start believing in himself again...and hopefully pick back up the pieces that had been shattered. Besides, as it were, Itachi knew he wanted to do nothing but try to comfort the distraught man sitting up in his bed right next to him – not a whole lot else mattered at the moment to the equally distraught, worried Uchiha.

Almost like some kind of divine mission or charge that had all but fell into his lap, Itachi just…really wanted to know that he helped the Hyuuga just feel better.

Itachi needed to make this stunning, gorgeous young man regain the life that he had lost…or possibly never even had in the first place as the older Uchiha administered another soft squeeze to Neji's shoulder to emphasize how he had meant whole-heartedly what he had said.

He would not accept anything less.

Reasons explaining why Itachi had these types of growing, consuming aspirations towards Neji were fleeting as they were rather liquid and hard to grasp to the Uchiha, however. Itachi Uchiha knew that he had immediately thought that the boy was extremely attractive upon seeing him for the first time, when Neji had approached him and his friends after they had left that downtown bar.

Itachi lightly, briefly chewed on the inside of his cheek as he contritely recalled how Deidara had had his way with Neji right there in that alley way that night; how he could not do anything except watch Neji's striking eyes as they had been turned towards him the entire time, almost as if in apology as he let the obnoxious blonde fuck him roughly in the dark, cold place that they were all in.

Concerned obsidian eyes slowly swept over his patient's unmoving form as Itachi remembered how frightened and confused Neji had looked that night, and how Itachi had not been able to help but try to offer some kind of comfort to the Hyuuga upon seeing exactly that. One hand to move some of that silky-soft hair of those lovely eyes while the other one pressed money into his palm – money that was meant to try to save Neji from having to do what he had just done again.

Itachi's gentle hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder moved down his slender, robed arm until his fingers rested carefully on Neji's wrist – the need to maintain a constant level of physical contact ever present inside the Uchiha's strategic, logical mind as he noticed Neji starting to come of out his daze as his eyes focused and breathing intensify slightly.

Neji swallowed hard upon hearing Itachi's gentle words and seeing nothing but the gripping sincerity and concern present in his smooth, silky voice; a sigh leaving him as he decided to talk about his grievance with the handsome, caring doctor by his side after all – Dr. Uchiha's soft, dark gaze and even softer touches convincing Neji to be relaxed, obedient, and reassured in proceeding.

"Well, I don't know where to begin," Neji started as he tried to organize his thoughts; his pale gaze dropping to his blanketed lap so he could concentrate better; "…we had dinner. Everything was going great; he…he had been so…just so good to me…"

Itachi felt his stomach clench a little bit upon hearing Neji recollect about how 'wonderful' this man had been before…a few different feelings briefly nagging at the back of the Uchiha's brilliant mind – all of which were quite strange, such as jealousy, sorrow, even a bit of malice towards the deranged bastard they were talking about.

"What happened after that, Neji?" Itachi pressed; pushing his own perplexing feelings aside so he may hear more of Neji's story – the fact that Itachi should be writing down what Neji was telling him down in his notes more than evading the good doctor at the moment as he was only centering his attention to hearing more words come from those quivering, pale lips.

Dark eyebrows furrowed together as Neji scrunched up his bruised, cherub face in anger as well as painful remorse; fresh tears already welling inside his entrancing, downcast eyes; as he said through tightly grit teeth, "We went back to a hotel room…and he just…he…he raped me."

Shaking fingers lightly felt his own sides, where bandages had been applied, as Neji continued with his painful memory of earlier; those furious, sorrowful tears finally making wet trails down his face; "…he kicked me in the ribs…hit me in the face a few times…and then just…just raped me…calling me names…calling me horrible names the entire time."

Itachi's eyes were wide at Neji's strained, excruciating words – words that left the Hyuuga trembling with overflowing emotions and fears as he wrapped his robed arms around himself to try to ward off the feeling of being just so utterly alone and beaten down. Itachi could barely think straight as he watched Neji cry quietly and hold himself – the Uchiha standing up immediately, thoughtlessly before he bent over the bedside and encircled his own arms around the huddled, sobbing form.

Neji stopped his crying with a sharp sniffle; his intentions were to steady his voice so he may ask Itachi what he was doing; but the words were quick to die prematurely in his throat as he realized that no matter the reason Itachi had for hugging him as he was, it felt nice.

So much warmth was in Itachi's long, strong arms; not just from his own body heat, but because of the urgency, such tenderness but with an urgent emotion behind them as Itachi had pulled Neji's into a kind, comforting embrace upon hearing Neji's full story.

Neji's arms tentatively found their way around Itachi's back as he automatically desired to hold the Uchiha close to him as well and return the precious, welcomed embrace; Neji's tears drying on his cheeks somewhat as he lightly gripped the back of Itachi's medical coat and hid his face in Itachi's shoulder – the message as clear as day that Neji just wanted to bury himself completely in Itachi's dear warmth and presence.

Itachi had had no words at first; no clear registering thoughts; until he had felt Neji return his swift, out-of-nowhere hug…the only true thing that had caused the move initially was when the dull pain Itachi had been feeling inside his chest since he had first laid eyes on the angelic-looking Hyuuga, suddenly turned into a sharp, stabbing sensation that had flooded him even deeper.

Now, as Itachi turned his head towards Neji's face ever-so slightly; just enough to see more of that long, coffee-brown hair pressed against his white coat, Itachi knew that he had had that pain because he had felt what Neji had felt – Neji's words had aggrieved him so much that he could literally translate Neji's distress into physical pain inside himself.

Itachi had felt an excessively powerful urge to touch him more to make that horrible pain go away; though this hug was anything but selfish on Itachi's part…he knew that Neji needed it too.

Neji's sobs had calmed down until they were nothing but adorable, small sniffles made somewhere against Itachi's shoulder; the act making Itachi give the tiniest of smiles; as the medical doctor knew that now was the time that he needed to say something to his patient.

Not just anything could be said either, Itachi recognized seriously. Neji needed to be told something solid, meaningful; possibly even something all-knowing and profound so he may at last regain that hopeful twinkle in his hurting eyes right now.

Neji needed to see some resilience at the moment, and Itachi knew that he was more than capable of providing it for him.

"Neji," Itachi began as he mindfully pulled back from his and Neji's embrace so he may look him in the eye as he spoke; his hands shifting from around Neji's lithe body to either side of his small, flushed face, "I want you to stay with me for awhile after you are released from the ICU. I'll be able to monitor your progress and recovery as well as help you…in any way that you need."

Neji's eyes widened briefly before slowly closing as he felt the soft pads of Itachi's thumbs lightly brush away the dried tears from his cheekbones; his lips parted in disbelief and gratuitous shock as he involuntarily leaned into Itachi's fingers on his cheeks. Too many questions and concerns were already trying to invade the Hyuuga's unstable and rapidly melting mind as he tried desperately to make sense of what his doctor had just requested of him.

"_But…he barely knows me,"_ Neji mentally struggled haplessly and uncertainty with himself, _"I don't deserve any kind of special treatment. I…don't deserve anything from…from him…"_

Sensing his insecurity and overall doubt, Itachi kept holding the bottom of Neji's jaw as he bowed his head down to him and pressed the softest of kisses to the Hyuuga's forehead – again, the rare and unplanned gesture coming from the Uchiha out of nothing but sheer, blind concern for the young, needful man right in front of him.

"Please, Neji…let me take care of you...at least for a little while," Itachi whispered against the smooth skin of Neji's forehead; the breath that had left his mouth upon speaking causing a few strands of rich brown hair to move as Neji kept his pleasantly sleepy eyes closed and found that all of his previous concerns and qualms about the proposition were vastly leaving him; making him already forget them and only focus on how safe he felt in Itachi's arms…and how better he already felt from that one kiss.

Keeping his eyes closed as heavy, serene sleep began to pull relentlessly at the emotionally drained and complacent Hyuuga; Neji simply whispered back, "…okay."

Itachi smiled contently; relieved and satisfied with Neji's dreamy, positive answer to his idea; and blinked his beautiful eyes down at him as he carefully lowered Neji back against his large, overstuffed hospital pillows as the young man already looked fast asleep; the Uchiha only having to stretch out his arms until Neji was snuggled against the sheets once more before slowly taking his tingling fingers away from Neji's peaceful, virtuous face.

Itachi watched Neji sleep for only a second more before closing his eyes and turning on his heel; his small smile still gracing his tanned, luscious lips; as he began to walk out of Neji's room and back out into the emergency room where he knew he would be more than needed at the moment.

As Itachi pulled open the large, glass door to exit Neji's room, the Uchiha realized with a bit of haughty anticipation that he had not yet been allowed to see Neji's smile that he was one hundred per cent sure had to be absolutely breathtaking in its regal and almost artistic beauty.

However, Itachi's smile grew substantially; his chest having completely stopped hurting ages ago and was now only filled with a light, fluttering feeling that tickled his stomach; as he made the transition from the darkened room and into the blindingly illuminated ER – the notion dawning on the doctor that now he had plenty of time to see his new treasure in all its marvel and unrestrained glory.

Now that Neji had agreed to spend some time with only him, Itachi felt excited as well as hugely humbled that the young man trusted him that much so soon, and knew that he would make his time with him as comfortable and happy as possible - he now would have that kind of time to truly take care of Neji wholly and fully…the way he should be treated.

Itachi Uchiha quickly released his now raw bottom lip that he had unconsciously been nibbling on ever since leaving Neji's room; his jumbling thoughts repeating over and over inside his brain and reminding him that he had just mentally recognized that Neji Hyuuga deserved to be treated like a valuable, precious prince where his complete happiness needed to be affirmed at every chance and opportunity…and that he was too good to ever settle for anything less.

Itachi brought up a tired hand to the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and gave it a good squeeze between his thumb and middle finger to shoo away the onslaught of self-reprimanding thoughts and mental comments at his more than far-fetched imaginings of the Hyuuga - the realization also striking him that he would also now have plenty of time to get his own priorities in order as to why he even came up with this idea to have the Hyuuga live with him in the first place.

_Author's Note_: Oh man, okay. This took forever, and I really have no excuse why – just lazy. lol. All in all, I hope my faithful readers liked this chapter and it only gets better from here as Neji is now on his road to salvation and happiness….aw. This one, however, needed to stress Itachi's manifesting feelings, as well as Neji's need for Itachi's love. Thoughts? Drop me a line. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Simple Choices

_Is it any wonder I'm tired? / Is it any wonder that I feel uptight? / Is it any wonder I don't know what's right? / Sometimes it's hard to know where I stand / It's hard to know where I am / Well, maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand_ – Keane

**Chapter Four**

"_What am I doing…really? I mean, I know he needed help…but still," _Itachi mentally struggled with himself for the umpteenth time as he tried to keep his face as calm and collected as possible despite his slight distress, _"…I don't even know what kind of food he likes; nothing. I feel like I just adopted a pet. Ha!"_

At his last, more sarcastic thought, Itachi rolled his eyes humorously at his own mental joke as he stood in his just-opened doorway and watched Neji mindfully step further into his home; the Hyuuga's shoes having already been toed off upon entering.

Neji had been silent the entire drive from the hospital to Itachi's home; only providing a shy 'mhmm' when the Uchiha had asked him any questions regarding if he was feeling okay or if he needed anything as he drove them through the winding roads that lead away from the all the downtown skyscrapers and smothering atmosphere.

Mainly, the obviously tired and weary Hyuuga had just been content with occupying himself by staring out of the window of Itachi's magnificent black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren that had an all carbon fiber body with a staggering 5.4l V8 supercharged engine that had all the mind-shattering capabilities of 620 horsepower 575 pounds of blood-rushing torque. The rare, expensive car roared with untamed fury down the road; able to reach a maximum speed of about 209 miles per hour; though Itachi drove relatively safely the whole way as to not frighten or upset the Hyuuga anymore than he already was.

It was a shame that Neji only paid Itachi's impressive car little mind as they made their way from one place to the next; though the Uchiha could more than understand in full how it was too soon for the distraught Hyuuga to really show much enthusiasm about anything yet.

Neji had just watched the endless display of trees of all different sizes and colors pass by him beyond his window in a heavily painted blur that would either drive someone aboslutely mad or lull them into a long slumber. Neji, however, only looked at the beautiful wooded scenery with seemingly little interest as the two of them sped away from the busy, crowded city and into the more vegetated, secluded residential areas up north where lakes, ponds, and private properties of forests remained.

It did not completely shock Neji that this was the area in which Itachi Uchiha lived – he was a doctor after all, so the Hyuuga took the dawning developments in good stride as more and more things became clearer to him about the doctor; his new personal caretaker of sorts, as it were.

However, Neji could not restrain his breathless surprise when they had finally arrived at Itachi's house; the overly luxurious car pulling into the long, winding, mozaic-patterned driveway that led a bit further into the trees where the doctor's sheltered house was – the Hyuuga's pale lavendar eyes widening as the abode finally came into view.

Before he could think twice, Neji mindlessly blurted out, "Holy shit!"

At Neji's startled reaction, Itachi could not help but laugh out loud; grateful for his companion's refreshing excitement since that had been the first, solid thing that Neji had said the entire trip.

Large grey, white, and brown stones formed the first floor of the house that had it's west end facing the main road which made the whole house's design face the driveway rather than forward; part of which was submerged underground so that it may be level and steady on top of the grassy, tree-infested hill that it had been constructed upon.

The top floor was constructed of majestic maple-colored wood panelling which gave way to many, huge and elogent windows that dotted and shaped the architecture at wise, attractive locations. The whole southeastern corner of the house was comprised of nothing but interconnected windows that allowed for a stunning panoramic view of amongst the trees – the placement of said windows also in place economically to harness the additional sunlight that Neji could already imagined had to make those particular room shine brilliantly.

Cast iron and glass lamps illuminated various spots perimetering the exapansive house and walkways, as well as offered simple and necessary light for underneath the small vaulted awning that was at the top of the large stone steps that led from the curved driveway to the front door in a mild arch.

Neji's keen eyes were quick to pick up facts from his ongoing, borderline obsessive observations of Itachi's house as the older male parked the car in the driveway; right next to where those stone steps were that would lead them up.

"I know; it's a little big, but I like it," Itachi commented casually with a little smile as he routinely unclicked his seatbelt, opened his door, and promptly swung his long legs outside of it to exit his vehicle – Neji rushing to follow suit once he regained his bearings and realized that he needed to get out as well.

Now, after they had walked up to the large, wooden door and entered Itachi's abode with a bit of nervousness becoming of both men, Itachi was beginning to make himself accept the fact that his decision last night about having Neji in his home and care…had been the right one.

While the Uchiha could have easily placed the weight of his decision on the small fact that he had felt sorry for the Hyuuga as he had seen how this man had broken down in front of him while in the hospital; Itachi knew that that was not the whole truth. The previous night, while Neji had remained in his ICU room and Itachi continued to work; seeing plenty of other patients during the rest of his shift; Itachi had known that Neji was special, and that having him over as he was now was not out of mere pity alone.

The money Itachi had given Neji the first time they had met was out of sympath; sure; but this…this was coming from something else; something much more.

He needed to see Neji happy, and he had known even before he had realized it himself back in the emergency room that the only way to do that was so watch over and take care of the young Hyuuga himself.

Evening was approaching; making everything seem a little more solemn and unconventional as the many lamplights offered more of their yellowish glow from outside against the soft violet-blue of night that was quickly blotting out the warmer colors of the day.

Itachi sucked in a bit of air before moving his head over to a side; making his tired neck give a tiny, satisfying crack that relieved his drivers' tension; before lazily taking off his shoes by the door to join Neji's – his pale-eyed patient still walking slowly, cautiously in small steps around his living room and adjacent corridor that lead to the kitchen on the left.

Itachi smiled sadly; humbled; as he watched Neji get all but swallowed up by his enormous living area as the young man seemed to be completely nervous and astounded as he turned his head this way and that to try to look at everything at once. Pristine off-white carpeting met white living room walls that were outlined with thick, chocolate-colored wood trim and rich, oak furniture; the room accentuated with Itachi's black, leather sofa with red and white pillows that also matched the partular design on his drapes and wall décor in color and pattern. Basic colors meshed together perfectly to form an extremely modern-looking living room which only splashes of the dark red that offered key focal points and a stable, classy theme to be maintained throughout the large space.

"Wow…" Itachi heard Neji say quietly as he chose to explore more of the clean, simple living room versus anything else. The television was off, of course, but Neji was busy looking at black-framed pictures, empty, artistic vases, and decorative red storage boxes that adorned the tops of Itachi's wooden entertainment center and shelves and graced his long coffee table.

Itachi, content with having Neji remain in his living room for the time being, instead made a left after walking further into his home and proceeded into his rather unused gourmet kitchen which was furnished with stainless steel appliances, black marble counter tops, copper cookware that hung over the small oddly-shaped island in the middle, and dark wooden cabinets and wine racks.

"So, uh…"Itachi began as he pried open one of the heavy gunmetal grey refridgerator doors and began taking a quick inventory of what food items he could offer to his guest, "I imagine you are pretty hungry right now. Let's see what we got here…"

Itachi's correct assessment from the other room caught Neji's adament attention as he mindfully replaced the picture frame he had been holding back where he had found it on top of the entertainment center and started walking over to where the doctor was – the faces of the people in the photograph still fresh in Neji's mind as he went.

"I'm not even sure what you like, but…I'm sure we can figure something out," Itachi said positively as he cast Neji a quick side glance and a smile as soon as the Hyuuga had approached his side.

"Oh, well…you know, anything is fine," Neji said a little sheepishly; not used to being catered to like he was, "…just whatever you want to eat."

"_Everyone likes pizza. Let's go with this,"_ Itachi thought simply before speaking; his back tiring of bending over constantly to rummage through his possibly too-big refridgerator, _"Besides…pizza sounds really good to me right now."_

"How about pizza? Would that be okay?" Itachi asked as he stood upright and faced a still tense and uncertain Neji Hyuuga in his kitchen.

Neji clearly swallowed before he replied, "Yes, thank you."

Itachi could not help but cast another small smile at Neji; feeling his soul somewhat ache from hearing Neji being so adorably nervous around him – the thought quickly manifesting within the Uchiha to set his new house companion straight about something once and for all.

Taking Neji firmly by each of his shoulders, Itachi looked Neji sternly in his surprised face and lovely, wide eyes as he said as no-nonsensically as he could, "Neji, you need to understand that you are a welcomed guest in this house. If there's anything you need, you just tell me, and we'll get it. This house…is your house, too, now. Alright?"

Neji gulped again; his stunned eyes unable to leave Itachi's even for a moment as the Uchiha's words both rattled his bones as well as warmed his heart in such a way that made Neji feel like crying…so he did; not being able to blockade the overflow of emotions that it seemed only Itachi had the power to draw out from him.

"But, I just…I uh…" Neji murmured indecisively; completely regretting trying to speak in the first place since his brain could not even come up with appropriate, fitting words to reach his mouth at the moment; Itachi's hands solid in their meaningful grasp on Neji's supple but slender shoulders as he ceased his useless stammering and licked his drying lips.

Itachi noticed the tears sliding down Neji's stricken face; his heart positively breaking at the sight as he was so intimately close to the young man; and urgently pulled Neji into his chest to embrace him lovingly, comfortingly.

Itachi was pleased when he felt Neji's arms immediately wrap themselves around his middle and squeeze hard; almost as if a silent thanks for Itachi's previous words; as the Uchiha gently placed his chin on top of Neji's head before speaking to him.

Neji's tears had stopped; his bout of weeping being short-lived due to the fact that they were only out of barrier-breaking and uncommon relief and utter happiness that had ensued due to Itachi's pledge; as Itachi could not help but softly nose through a little of Neji's long, beautiful hair on top of his head as he said, "No 'buts,' Neji. You are not a prisoner here. You're here…because I'm worried about you."

Neji nodded against Itachi's chset; allowing the seriousness of his kind and heartfelt words to sink in and heal some of his wounds there; before unlocking his fingers from the back of Itachi's shirt and loosening his embrace from around him – slowly and respectfully separating the two of them so Neji could look at him once more.

"I understand…Itachi," Neji said humbly, followed by a quick wipe to his own face with the back of his sleeve so he would not look like he had cried at all anymore.

Itachi smiled softly down at Neji; liking the way Neji seemed to be cheering and opening up to him more and more; and tilted his head to a side a bit as he said, "Good."

Suddenly, Itachi's head snapped back to its upright position as he just remembered something to inform Neji about; his eyes blinking as his non-stop mind finally recalled what he had promised himself to tell Neji as soon as they had arrived at his house.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. You probably want to change, so I have a whole bunch of clothes that…mmm…they should fit you fine," Itachi said after a somewhat comical assessment of Neji's size and stature with a squinting look at the clothes the boy already had on, "In fact, I'll lay some out for you to pick from after you've had a shower. Dinner will be done in about thiryt minutes, anyway. Sound like a plan?"

Everything had to end with a question from Itachi, as a tiny voice in the back of the older male's mind was constantly nagging at him to make sure at every twist and turn that Neji was okay with what was happening. He just had to be sure…

The extremes of Itachi's generousity were surprising as they were deeply appreciated by the Hyuuga as the fair-skinned, pale-eyed boy instantly perked up a little at the mention of extra clothes for him and the prospect of taking a nice, luxurious shower in a place like this.

Itachi, however, had had the breath completely stolen from inside his lungs, for only a moment after he had finished asking his question, Neji had smiled at him…his perfect, genuine smile that was as rare as it was gorgeous.

"_It is breathtaking…__just like I thought it would be,"_Itachi reflected happily as he could not help but stare and sort of smile back at the virtuous masterpiece of a young man in his presence.

"It sure does. Bathroom's this way, right?" Neji said with a little poke of his thumb in a direction beyond the kitchen before taking off in that direction of the opposite corridor that did, in fact, lead to guest rooms and the study – the Hyuuga not even waiting for an answer from Itachi before just going where he guessed he should.

Itachi only watched him go before having to literally give his head a little shake to clear his head and regain his composure so he may proceed with his obligations as per their impromptu deal just now – clothes needed to be set out for Neji and pizza needed to be made as promised.

Neji had hurried past a few smaller side rooms down the white corridor until he located a spacious and well-kept guest room at the end – Neji in a rush to slam himself in the connected bathroom once he entered the darkened, unused room; not even bothering to search around for a light switch in the bedroom since he was too focused on only reaching the bathroom for his shower.

Neji took a deep, victorious breath he was inside a nice, lovely bathroom that had lavendar walls trimmed in white with white cabinets and sink, and an all matted glass showering room that had a little window so one could see the forestry from within.

Nerves were unwinding for the Hyuuga; due in large part to the Uchiha's courteous, bittersweet words to him; but his tension was not unravelling in a particular calming mannre. Instead, Neji's movements were quick and eager – the pale-eyed boy discarding his clothes to the bathroom floor carelessly as if he was in some sort of contest. The water was quickly adjusted to the Hyuuga's liking before Neji slid open the somewhat heavy glass door and slipped inside the sparkling clean and tasteful bathroom; his adrenaline still running fresh and rapid making his movements almost unsteady.

In all honesty, Neji was rather starving; hence his rush, since Itachi had informed him that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes. With that being the young man's motivation and mindset, long, dark hair was washed and conditioned by whatever products were already available, before the Hyuuga scrubbed his body with just the bar of soap instead of the suspicious-looking red body wash to his right and then washed his face last with a clean-smelling apricot scrub that contained bits of sand in the formula to detoxify and thoroughly cleanse the soft, sensitive skin.

His hurried pace was making him giddy to go back out and see the adjacent bedroom that he had passed up with little mind; his giddiness fueling some crazed energy because he was in a strange, new, magnificent house; free from anything and everything he had ever known; and that someone as blissfully wonderful as Dr. Itachi Uchiha was willing and able to take care of him.

The overall notions of his current situation were bedazzling to the Hyuuga who was absolutely relishing in feeling just so carefree and content for once is his life – Neji realizing with even more passionate excitement that he would not mind in the least if this kind of life for him was to be how it was for the rest of his days.

The older man had definitely made this kind of reassurance perfectly clear to the Hyuuga, and now said man's blood was positively racing through his veins in a foreign, maddening excitement that made Neji continuously smile as he finished his shower and turned off the water so he re-enter the bedroom and see what Itachi had in store for him.

The thought alone was stimulating…like he was some kind of pampered prince. Neji was absolutely delighted and just could not stop the happiness from overflowing from his every, sopping wet and attractive feature.

Within no time, Neji exited the shower and carefully pulled a white towel with small floral embrodaries on the edges and began to hastily dry his hair before running the soft accessory over his body one, good time – the now dampened towel ending up being wrapped around the Hyuuga's slender, trim waist so he was not completely naked when he exited the bathroom.

Neji only creaked the door open a tiny bit to peek through to see if Itachi was still there or not; whether it was safe to come out or not; and nodded a little to himself after assessing that the coast was clear – the bedroom light having obviously been turned on by Itachi since he had been in there to retrieve some clothes for Neji to choose from.

Now that Neji had slowed down his overworking systems a bit, he entered the bedroom and finally observed it properly now that he had the time to do so. The room's dark blue walls were not straight by no means as some of them seemed to zigzag and create shapes and texture to the room itself; outlines of a rich mocha brown lined every nook and cranny, however. In the middle of the room sat the bed, who's headboard was against the wall by the door and was topped with a alluringly fluffy comforter and large, overstuffed pillows - all containing the same deep indigo color as the walls, but also sported white and grey in a large, plaid-like pattern that had Neji totally convinced that this bed had to be amazingly soft.

A few, brown-framed pictures of simple art hung on the walls, a medim-sized armoire sat in the far corner, but the duel, white, doors of the overly large closet were on Neji's direct right from outside the bathroom.

Everything about this room's very nature suited Neji quite well and it made him feel welcomed and not overwhelmed as his eyes were once again drawn to the bed that had laid across the edges a few pairs of loose-fitting grey, blue and black cotton pants, some white, black, and off-black T-shirts with various logos and pictures of what Neji assumed were bands, a couple of wife-beaters, and tons of boxers of all different colors and patterns.

"Oh man," Neji gulped to himself; now beginning to feel a touch overwhelmed as his gaze swept over the many articles of purposefully comfortable clothing; his mind already trying to assess how many different combinations of dressings and outfits there were, "…well…at least I have choices."

After making a rather easy-going selection of the grey pants, a short sleeved black shirt that featured an ultra-pale guy with medium-length black hair and bright green eyes with matching lines going down his frowning cheeks, and a pair of plain, dark grey boxers, Neji was on his way out of the bedroom and back to Itachi in the kitchen.

"…_ah…I can smell the pizza from here,"_ Neji mentally cheered as his stomach gave a fierce rumble and actually hurt for a second, _"…I am so hungry, I could probably eat the box it came in as well!"_

Upon entering the kitchen, Neji smirked as he approached Itachi from behind who had just finished making four cuts into the pizza that made eight, smaller but scrumptiously topped slices for them to share; glassed drinks already having been set out next to him on one of the counters.

"Is it ready?" Neji asked; more than ready to just attack the whole damn pizza on the baking sheet if Itachi did not move out of the way soon.

Luckily for everyone, Itachi was quick and efficient as he replied with a busy and brief 'yep' and then had their slices equally divided onto two plates for them to take into the living room and eat.

Each took their plate full of steaming supreme pizza and a drink and migrated into the living room – a move which Neji was particularly grateful for since he was already familiar with this room.

The drinks were mindfully set on top of the coffee table as both tired and hungry men all but plopped wearily on the long, cushy black leather sofa and began tasting the pizza.

"Any good?" Itachi asked cheerfully before taking another bite; his eyes were curiously but hopefully drawn to the Hyuuga's as he watched him sample his creation.

"Mhmm…"Neji was having a hard time speaking since his mouth was so full as he forced himself to swallow so as to answer properly, "...very good! I love it."

Itachi nodded in agreement as well as quiet relief as he worked on taking his third bite- the simple but classic meal easily being devoured by the two, fully grown men who only stopped to take a drink of their iced beverage and then start indulging again.

Neji was more than happy at the moment as he now had a new change of clothes on, hot food in his stomach, an awesome roof over his head, and a mindblowingly handsome and charming man taking care of his every need sitting next to him – his happiness allowing him to feel more and more comfortable which prompted the Hyuuga to start a conversation with Itachi.

"So, I noticed your pictures earlier," Neji began as he picked back up his drink from the coffee table; his eyes not being able to stop searching his striking companion for any facial cues or gestures that would tell him non-verbal messages.

There were none, so Neji continued, "That one there;" Neji pointed to the one he had last seen on top of the entertainment center; "is that your family, Itachi?"

At this, however, Neji was a little taken aback as he saw from his peripheral vision as Itachi shifted his weight a bit as he continued sitting and holding his drink in his lap – the older male licking the roof of his mouth and swallowing but still remaining silent for a moment…as if figuring out a way of how to answer Neji.

"Yes…it is," he said at last – his tone incredibly different from how it had been any other time he had spoken to Neji that day; the Hyuuga instantly giving Itachi his full attention as he noticed the stark difference right away.

"You all look really happy, "Neji commented encouragingly before deciding to ask about something that had prompted him to even pick up the frame in the first place when they had just arrived at the house, "is that your brother there next to you? He looks exactly like you."

Neji had finished his statement with a friendly laugh and smile, but it soon faded from his lovely face at once as he watched Itachi's face only grow more and more sad – like he had said something he should not have.

"Yeah, he did. Sasuke…was his name…"Itachi trailed off quizzically which made Neji ask another question before completely thinking it through with potential consquences.

"'Did?' What…what happened? Where is Sasuke now?" Neji inquired; both of his eyebrows raising as Neji also changed his tone of voice to resemble that of Itachi's – quiet and somber.

Itachi frowned; immediately making Neji regret his prying questions; but then the Uchiha looked up at Neji and flashed him a quick, sad smile – his coal-colored eyes showing nothing but unbearable sadness however, despite the forced smile. The pitiable smile was quick to drop from Itachi's face as he tookt to staring at his empty lap as he decided to answer Neji's logical questions about his younger brother.

"Heart failure," Itachi almost breathed out, as if the Uchiha was ruefully reliving multiple parts of his past at once that it was crowding his mind and stiffling his words, "Sasuke…died of cardiomyopathy a few years ago. He had been born with a weak heart, but…over time, his symptoms just kept getting worse and worse..."

Itachi paused in his explanation to look up again at the shocked, angelic face of his house guest as he offered another crinkled smile before continuing.

"Because he was born that way, he's the reason I decided to become a doctor," Itachi explained sorrowfully; Neji's lips parted as his eyebrows knit together as he tried to wrap his head around every gut-wretching word Itachi was telling him, "…but despite that, I wasn't…I wasn't even there…when my parents had to…"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed out a large amount of air; completely deflating himself as he was now wrestling with extreme internal battles and sorrow – the Uchiha not even being able to deal with the world at the moment before finishing his thought, "..when they had to cut off his life support."

Neji blanked totally – his mouth going uncomfortably dry as his watery-lavendar eyes remained transfixed on Itachi's pained, tormented face – the Uchiha's own eyes off to the side as he just could not bring himself to look at any specific thing at the moment.

Neji quickly shot the same picture another glance to once again see the younger brother they were talking about…the full weight of the tragedy that had happened just barely allowing Neji to realize just what that could have done to Itachi.

"A-and your….parents?" Neji asked as softly as he could while his own apathetic tears started welling up in his eyes.

Itachi sort of grimaced before stating simply, "They stopped talking to me after it happened."

"_Oh my God…this…__poor guy. So, I must be wearing his brother's old clothes. He must not have had the heart to just throw them away. Maybe that was even his room that I was in...? Oh, poor Itachi; nothing this bad should have happened to a person so…just so good…"_ Neji mentally compiled; his mind slowly dwindling down to nothing but pure, shared agony and hopeless strife as he absorbed this new, terrible information about Itachi's past, _"I…I need to do something! I need to help him."_

Without thinking twice, Neji scooted across the couch; the leather making a little stretch sound from the move; to be closer to Itachi and immediately flung his arms around the Uchiha's slumped shoulders, his embrace automatically strong and desperate.

Itachi closed his eyes as he felt Neji squeeze him; the act nothing but appreciated wholly by him; as the Uchiha kept his arms down and just let Neji hug his chest and press his small face against the outside of his shoulder- Itachi's heart melting in the process as all the merciless ice that had formed within him from even remembering his younger brother seemed to be chipping away already.

Neji remained quiet, though any word he could have said to him at the moment was more than conveyed by the intensity and warmth with which he held onto Itachi, and the younger man nuzzled his face a little more against Itachi's solid shoulder before loosening his embrace a bit.

"Thank you, Neji," Itachi said seriously but quietly as he turned his head towards the Hyuuga who was now only had his fingers gripping tightly to the front and back of Itachi's shirt so he could still keep the older man in his arms – the thought having already become crystal clear to the younger man that he could hold onto Itachi forever if circumstances permitted.

It just felt so right and wholesome as Neji gave Itachi another slight squeeze before letting his somewhat crushing hold on him give way so he may be more comfortable and breathe a little easier.

Itachi waited for Neji to look up at him, and once he did with those teary, enchanting eyes of his, Itachi could not help but carefully place his arms around Neji as well; Itachi's bigger, longer build making it easy for Neji to be completely wrapped up in this man as he kept his hands on Itachi's chest and rested his head along Itachi's collarbone.

Neji swallowed thickly before speaking; the younger having felt Itachi rest the side of his face against the top of Neji's head which humbled the Hyuuga that Itachi wanted to hold him as well; "I think…you're a wonderful doctor."

Neji knew that Itachi would catch onto the other meanings that his comment also held; such as how by Itachi being a good doctor, he had not let down Sasuke or his family in any way. He was doing his best, and that that was perfect as a memorial to his younger brother.

Itachi's lips parted as a small gasp left him once he had heard Neji's words to him; the very syllables acting like a smooth, lover's caress to the Uchiha as he suddenly freed his hands from around the lithe form in his embrace and placed them on either side of Neji's intoxicating face.

Without wasting a moment more, Itachi and Neji both closed their eyes as the taller Uchiha slowly dipped his head down and captured the Hyuuga's soft, supple lips with his own in a tender, chaste kiss – a kiss that meant worlds to the both of them as it acted as a solemn gesture of immeasurable gratitude to Neji, as well as a soul-enriching instance where Itachi felt nothing but unwavering understanding, compassion, and thankfulness for Neji's very presence.

Neji could have cried more from how much raw, unbridled passion there was behind Itachi's bittersweet kiss as he sighed softly when those gentle lips were slowly pulled away his own – his heart already aching to experience more with this man as Neji tilted his head back slightly and pouted his lips again; just begging for another touch of those lips.

Itachi had opened his eyes upon ending their first kiss and smiled endearingly upon seeing Neji silently ask for more before immediately granting his wish for him by pressing their lips together again with more force behind the act this time; the growing urgency between them two causing Neji to let out a small, almost inaudible whimper against Itachi's mouth.

Lips were separated again, but only so Itachi cold press kiss after adoring kiss to Neji's cheeks, corners of his mouth, nose, and finally his forehead – the Hyuuga's eyes opening dreamily as he felt the candy-sweet loving being administered to him in such a caring way that it made Neji's aching heart feel like it was going to burst right then and there.

Itachi's lips were maddeningly careful and ginger against the Hyuuga's tingling skin as the younger male felt like he could quite easily fall into a deep, tranquil slumber in Itachi's arms should he continue the way he was.

"Itachi…"Neji breathed out as Itachi finished placing one, last kiss to his temple; the older's fingers still holding Neji's face up to his own as he opened his eyes and looked over Neji's incredibly serene face so close to his own.

"Neji…thank you," Itachi repeated as a faint whisper against Neji's lips, the Hyuuga quickly losing his battle with the overpowering need to sleep tugging at him and his over-exhausted mind – Neji more than certain that he was at full emotional capacity and that that was even more draining than running a marathon in one hundred degree weather.

It had been a long, trying day; filled with Neji experiencing almost every range of human emotion possible; so it was in Itachi's arms that Neji Hyuuga slipped into a quiet, much-needed sleep against the older's man's firm chest – Itachi's loving gestures to him acting as concentrated temptation to just accept sleep as they had been pillowy soft and just too wonderful to truly be real.

Itachi looked down at the snoozing Hyuuga in his arms with his head snuggled adorably against his chest and could not contain the slight, half-smile that touched his lips – the Uchiha knowing full well that he should take Neji to his room right about now…but he just could not seem to bring himself to move in any way as it were; not wanting to disrupt this moment in the least for fear that it just might slip through his fingers and never be regained again.

A meaningful kiss was placed to the top of Neji's head; the Hyuuga's soft, sweet-smelling hair ticking Itachi's nose a little in the process.

In the comforting silence that had consumed his large house, Itachi's tired thoughts were, nonetheless, racing as he took to considering a few things before going through with his inevitable plan to pick Neji up and carry him to his room.

This was atonement.

Itachi's sudden and out-of-nowhere offer to take care of Neji was in light of the Uchiha's ultimate desire to seek atonement in someway for his brother's death.

While Sasuke's early departure from this world was in no way his fault, Itachi knew that he had become a doctor all those years ago because he had wanted to find a way to cure his younger brother; he had to care for him no matter what. Countless, tireless hours had been spent going over different aspects of treating arrhythmia, as Sasuke's heart had drastically slowed down in its beats per minute, which had provoked the younger Uchiha to experience a few, critical strokes that had definitely taken a toll on the family's overall resolve.

The breaking point for the Uchiha family was when Sasuke had gone into severe cardiac arrest, where he had to be hospitalized permently and put on multiple functions of automated life support.

Itachi remembered how his mother had not stopped crying that night as his father held her shoulders and tried to remain strong.

Two months later, Itachi had been overseas in a physician's consultation meeting when his parents had to sign the forms to cease all Sasuke's form of life support – effectively…allowing their son to die as he was.

Itachi sucked in some air through his nose and methodically breathed it out of his mouth at the too-painful recollections of his past's misgivings concerning his family before turning his gaze once again to the sleeping Hyuuga in his arms; the young man needing his embrace and warmth and care.

Itachi felt his throat close up a little but quickly pushed that feeling away so he, now, could be the one to remain strong.

Itachi would not fail Neji…not another one. Neji was part of his life's self-imposed adherence to atone for his previous negligence, which meant that Itachi would care for Neji until he told him to stop, if it ever came to that.

Neji needed Itachi…and Itachi needed Neji just the same.

With a heavy heart and a clearer conscience, Itachi carefully secured his arms underneath his sleeping guest before standing up from the couch with Neji in tow; ready to finally tuck his precious cargo into bed so they could start a fresh, new day tomorrow.

_Author's Note_: Good grief, no? Heh. Two points to anyone who can guess the character that is on Neji's borrowed T-shirt. XD Good luck!!! Reviews…well, they make me squee, so please be kind. Thanks and have a most productive day.


	5. Chapter 5

Simple Choices

_And so it begins / Countdown / Can you think of a reason why you so love it downtown? / I met you in the middle of this scandalous town / It's a miracle you're walking around / Countdown in a dark town, and so it begins…_- Jupiter One

**Chapter Five**

Eleven days came and passed with seemingly gracious ease and a with growing comfort forming between both Itachi and Neji from living together; the pair effortlessly getting used to eating together, having polite, respectful conversations, and just getting to know little, trivial things about the other as time progressed.

It was only after the second day that Itachi became informed about Neji's deep dislike for peas, for example.

It was not to be brought up again.

Likewise after the third day, Neji found out that Itachi usually worked second shift at the hospital; from afternoon hours to the morning most of the time. Only a few times during these current eleven days did Itachi have to go back to the hospital when other doctors were in grave need of another expert opinion on a case they had had at the time. More or less, Itachi's paid time off was still being utilized quite effectively, however, as the good doctor could not remember spending so much relaxing and worry-free time at home before.

It was a wonderful and recuperative time for the both of them to be with each other so much during all this time, and the appreciation for the other's loyal companionship was very much mutual in its own right.

However, as pleasant as all this time had been for the pair, it had also equally served as a means of silent, agonizing torture that neither had dared to mention yet.

Not once since their first day together had Itachi and Neji shared another kiss, another longing, meaningful touch, nor a nostalgic word concerning that brief time that would bring back every emotion and fiber that had surfaced when those things had transpired between them.

Though, Itachi would often catch himself staring after Neji as the younger man would take his leave of him and exit the room to venture off somewhere else in the house – the Uchiha's deep-set coal-colored eyes would just daze into space for a moment as he would painstakingly notice the way Neji's enticing hips dipped this way and that as he strode; the way the perfect arches in the soles of his bare feet would pat against the hard tiled floors; the way Neji's gorgeous, long brown hair would flow in time with his steps as if calling out to Itachi himself to just chase after him…all of it and more was considered by the briefly listless Uchiha as he could still see the smile Neji would give him before even turning around.

Meanwhile, as all of this would occur several times throughout each day, Itachi could only hope and pray that Neji was in some, small way sharing in his agony – this burning, grating nagging to his very core that positively screamed at him to do something about how he was feeling; make some kind of move; anything...anything just to finally feel the sweet relief he knew would ensue upon finally having his needy hands back on his Hyuuga…his tempting, beautiful Hyuuga.

Pure, constant torture…for eleven days…

Now, as Itachi was presently in the kitchen, drying off his hands with a nearby rag; the Uchiha caretaker just having finished cleaning a small round of dishes; lovely black eyes slipped closed for a moment while he could still vividly remember Neji's joyous, enamoring smile and laughter that he had just shown him just a few moments ago while they had had dinner.

Neji's entrancing, incandescent eyes would sparkle with the most beautiful luster each time Itachi was blessed to hear his guest's rich, warm laughter that always seemed to strike him deep within his chest – filling it with such weight that physically made Itachi have to look somewhere else to be able to deal with the minor, restrained discomfort.

Impossibly dark eyes opened at once.

"_God, what do I do? I'm not that strong, I can't just...ignore…everything I feel…"_ Itachi thought begrudgingly to himself as he dropped the white and sage-striped rag back onto the countertop before placing both palms on said surface so he may rest his weight on his hands and just hang his head low for a while – his eyes facing the now empty sink but not really looking at it.

Itachi Uchiha needed to feel those lips again, needed to feel that gorgeous mouth against his own and just know that he was the one to make the stunning Hyuuga tremble in his arms once more.

"Itachi?" an angelic voice suddenly called sweetly from behind him, making the perturbed Uchiha turn around at once to seek out the beautiful owner, ready to see to his every need while devotedly deny his own.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked his caretaker with genuine concern shaping his milky-lavender eyes and perfect, porcelain features that looked up into Itachi's stoic and handsomely collected face as he returned the heartwarming gaze that made the Uchiha mindlessly swallow hard and try to forcibly shoo away the tightening in his stomach.

Neji looked so indescribably adorable at the moment as the Hyuuga; dressed in a simple white T-shirt and soft, grey cotton sweatpants; cautiously inched closer and closer to his older caretaker with his hands folded out in front of him as he took slow, measured steps.

"Yes, I'm fine; there's nothing wrong," Itachi tried to assure his guest as he offered him a small smile, his lying words gentle and as sweet as butterscotch candy as he watched Neji's look of endearing unease not waver once as he stepped even closer to the older man.

Neji's fingers separated from being interlaced together as the Hyuuga blinked his charming eyes at Itachi, clearly noticing how tense the older man had become with each, closing step Neji took until he was practically a hairsbreadth away from the troubled raven.

"Are you sure? You look a little…pale…"Neji's voice turned into a low, mesmerizing coo as he stood on the tips of his toes to be somewhat more at eye level with the painfully gorgeous man in front of him – the act making Neji's chest press into Itachi's as he moved to eliminate even the tiniest of space in between them; desperate to be closer to this man ever since they had shared their first kiss all those days ago.

In truth, Neji knew that he had been completely taken by the taller, older man the moment he had first lain eyes on him that one, chilly night Downtown, but now…after living with him, feeling his generosity and kindness, Neji had long realized that he was hopelessly in love with him.

The Hyuuga had never known that such a gentle, caring nature could also coexist in something so powerful and alluring – the very mixture all but drawing Neji even further in love with Itachi every day as the Uchiha showed him nothing but infinite understanding and heartfelt, resilient concern.

Everything the incredibly refined but steadfast raven-haired man did always radiated an aura of inspiring sophistication, while at the same time, gleaming with such humility…like a deity made man right in front of Neji's eyes, it was breathtaking and baffling, every little thing about Itachi, while it all seemed so effortless.

Neji felt like he had been given a gift from God and even though he had had to suffer dearly for it…Neji regarded everything that had happened prior to him as being worth what he had now.

Neji knew he could not be without Itachi any longer and that each second that had passed between them where nothing further had happened beyond their kiss was like Neji denying his remarkable, invaluable gift that he had obviously been blessed to have.

Itachi's dark eyes widened briefly, his body completely frozen in the place where he stood in the brightly illuminated kitchen; as the Uchiha's breath caught in his throat while he could only observe in some brain-shattering awe as Neji slowly brought both of his slender, delicate hands up to his face and carefully take both of Itachi's cheeks in his palms.

Itachi's entire body seemed to relax greatly as soon as Neji's soft, comforting hands were touching him, as his broad, black-clad shoulders visibly dropped and his air was quietly sighed out as he softened his gaze down at the gorgeous man lightly pressed up against him.

"Neji…I don't…"Itachi rambled unconsciously, not even really having a point to make as his airy, thoughtless words just seemed to escape him of their own accord before Itachi could stop himself and think twice.

"Shh…I have something to say to you…I've held it in for too long as it is," Neji said quietly, his eyes half-lidded and fixated on Itachi's tanned, sharp features that had long captured his dreams as he kept his fingers resting on Itachi's strong jaws as he eased Itachi's head down towards him a little more.

Petal-soft lips, as soft and as sinful as the finest silk, pressed against Itachi's lips as Neji slipped his eyes closed and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Itachi's cheekbones; caressing the smooth flesh there with tender admiration and praise as he moved to deepen the kiss.

The instant Itachi felt Neji's lips upon his own, the rest of the Uchiha's sense of reservation, all of his previous confusion and mental strife, crumbled, as he allowed himself to indulge fully in everything Neji was offering – the raven-haired man quickly crossing his wrists on the curve above Neji's ass as his arms squeezed the smaller man against him…just like how he had been mentally yearning for not only a moment ago.

Neji's hands released Itachi's face as the Hyuuga ardently threw his long, lean arms around his caretaker's neck to bring him even closer, to make Itachi's lips crush even harder against his own as both sets of luscious, slightly-pink lips melded and moved against each other before parting simultaneously.

Neji mewled softly into Itachi's mouth as he felt the Uchiha expertly slip his soft, warm tongue inside his mouth, instantly seeking out his own tongue with which to play and tease, as the Hyuuga unconsciously tightened his fingers on the back of Itachi's black shirt and pleasantly began to forfeit his right mind as he felt all his wits mesh to an astonishing oblivion that set his senses ablaze and his ever-pressing desire reach new heights from feeling Itachi's wondrous tongue against his own.

Strong, skilled hands slid down the delicious curve of Neji's lower back to seize and massage Neji's small, perfect ass at once, Itachi's talented tongue still searching and exploring every inch of the brunette's alluring, addicting cavern which was making the younger pant softly, grip tightly, and desperately press his smaller, more delicate frame against Itachi's blissfully larger and much more sculpt body.

"What was it…"Itachi began in a husky, lust-ridden voice as he currently released Neji's tongue from in between his lips so he may speak to him in between his light, pecking kisses that he placed to the corners of Neji's mouth, "…that you wanted…to say to me, Neji?"

Neji's slender body felt boneless as he was arched slightly backwards; the Hyuuga having quickly lost himself in all of Itachi's amazing, soul-breaking kisses that scorched his very being as they warmed his heart and made his blood race; his eyes slightly closed as his head was turned to a side by the bridge of Itachi's nose before he felt the Uchiha place soft, slow, and wet kisses to the side of his neck – the crafty, knowing Uchiha waiting patiently for an answer while he still continued to love sweetly on his sexy houseguest.

"Ah…I wanted to tell you…" Neji began in broken, breathless words as his overheating body could not help but react with little, surprised and pleased jolts to Itachi's precious lips touching him over and over again, "…that I…ugh…that I really appreciate everything you've done for me, and I…ah…I love you…"

Itachi stopped kissing Neji – the Hyuuga quickly turning his head back towards the Uchiha's stunned face so he may read his expression now that he had just confessed something so personal.

Itachi's lips were slightly parted and the older man was not blinking as he only stared at the increasingly nervous Hyuuga who visibly gulped down his fear, his mind overriding itself with how he would not take back his words, he would not regret them no matter how much Itachi might disagree or protest because…because he had meant them all.

"You…"Itachi struggled even though his voice sounded like melodic, peaceful timber to Neji's attentive ears as the Hyuuga could only remain in Itachi's unmoving arms and return his unwavering gaze while he heard him out, "…I, uh…"

Suddenly, Itachi shook his head steadily from side to side, all of his worry and anxiety literally disappearing from his face as he regained Neji's enticing gaze once again; this time with solid, keen black orbs that peered practically through the younger man in his arms.

"Say it again, Neji," Itachi said in a stern but not harsh voice before he slowly let the tip of his nose touch Neji's, effectively rubbing their noses together as both men could feel the other's warm breath ghost over their heated flesh as Itachi seemed to be truly enjoying Neji's warmth as he tightened his hold on the man with his well-muscled arms, "…please…say that to me again."

It was hard to tell which man was melting faster as Neji was genuinely enamored with how Itachi savored him and was affectionate towards him, even concerning the smallest of things – it all had Neji feeling lighter than air despite his growing arousal yearning to experience more with the loving and exceptionally fascinating man before him.

Neji smiled softly at the handsome man holding so tightly onto him as he whispered, "I love you, Itachi…I love you so much. You saved me from the darkness, took care of me…you constantly worry about me…and I love you for it. I couldn't imagine…living without you now…"

Two sets of lips were urgently pressed back together; Itachi's hands having been removed from Neji's ass in favor of cradling the younger man's head as his long fingers were amiably woven in thick, chocolate-brown hair, angling Neji's lips up to meet his perfectly as Itachi kissed him once more with such passion, such gratitude that it almost brought Neji to tears of joy.

"Can I make love to you, Neji?" Itachi asked breathlessly, somewhat mindlessly, as soon as he just barely pulled his lips away from Neji's – the younger man's fingers clutching onto the front of his black shirt almost painfully hard as both men were practically drowning in their long-since frustration to be with the other exactly as they were at this moment.

"Yes…Itachi…I need you…"Neji breathed, his lips already burning for more contact as he placed light, butterfly kisses to Itachi's tanned, chiseled jaw and down his neck before the top of that black, cotton shirt obstructed any further advancement.

With no more instruction or motivation needed, Itachi dipped down for a quick second as he easily placed an arm under Neji's knees and hoisted the smaller, lighter man up bridal-style before walking briskly to his bedroom – Neji's hands never leaving Itachi's shirt for support while the Hyuuga simply could not stop himself from continuing to kiss and lick provocatively along Itachi's exposed collarbone and neck, making Itachi gasp softly at the feverish, desperate attention Neji was giving him.

In no time, Neji was gently placed on top of a large, pillow-soft mattress that was decorated with shiny, metallic-looking silver sheets and pillows that accompanied all the exquisitely modern and sleek silver and black furniture and accents in the spacious and well-kept bedroom. The dual night stands on either side of the impressive bed were glass-topped with swirling black, cast-iron filigree designs that perfectly matched the much larger glass desk off in the right corner, next to a huge, black armoire and dresser that also offered spots of a much richer color to battle the lighter silver and the white of the clean, spotless walls.

All of the notable furnishings and coordination concerning the exquisite bedroom were completely lost on Neji, however, as pale lavender eyes never once strayed away from pure obsidian orbs that seemed to cut right through the barely illuminated room where only blocks of lights were able to shine in from the hallway and through the opened, disregarded door.

Itachi had placed his beloved Neji amongst his pillows with extraordinary care, making sure that Neji's head was resting comfortably on one large, silver pillow that contrasted against the rich mocha of the Hyuuga's long mane exceedingly beautifully, before slowly removing his arms from underneath the lying man so he may start to remove the clothing from his lover.

As tanned fingers latched onto the bottom hem of his white shirt and began to pull the garment upwards, Neji obligingly lifted his arms over his head and arched his back off the bed; Itachi's eyes never leaving Neji's face as he watched his angel visibly settle and relax against his mattress in an enchanting display.

The smooth, creamy skin of Neji's upper body was exposed as Itachi let the borrowed white T-shirt unconsciously slip from his fingers as his dark, intelligent eyes were glazed over as they peered at long, slender lines of perfectly honed muscle complimenting Neji's smaller but agile body type –something practically carved straight out of Heaven and presented right in his hands.

"My God, Neji…"Itachi said what was on his mind out loud in a voice laced with so much admiration and genuine appreciation that it made Neji squirm on top of the soft, silken sheets below him, "…you are so beautiful."

Neji smiled at Itachi's infatuated praise before he slowly sat up, his head having to tilt backwards so he could continue to look up into the Uchiha's handsome, awestruck face.

"So are you," Neji replied back coolly as he let his fingers unsnap the top button on Itachi's pants, carefully pull down the tiny, silver zipper, and then seize a bit of the fabric at each of Itachi's hips so he may inch down the plain, black pants from the older man.

As Itachi let Neji sensuously strip him of his pants, the Uchiha quickly took off his own black shirt, tossing the light garment away carelessly, before setting his lustful gaze back down on his Hyuuga who was now closing his lovely eyes as he slid his small hands up to Itachi's waist and pressed a feather-light kiss to Itachi's lower abdomen.

Itachi gasped from the purposefully teasing but loving gesture to his sensitive but rigidly-muscled flesh as he lifted his hands up to Neji's pale, rounded face and affectionately raked his fingers through Neji's hair, pulling the thick strands back so he may see more of his stunning lover that clung to him and kissed him so dearly.

Neji was positively in love with the way Itachi combed through his hair with his fingers, gentle while still being so painstakingly sexy, as Neji freed his own hands from Itachi's sides before he trailed his fingertips down the perfectly contoured lines of muscle that gave Itachi the most breathtaking shape, until he firmly seized Itachi's growing arousal.

Itachi hissed from above Neji as his grip in Neji's hair automatically faltered as the Uchiha pulled his luscious bottom lip in between his teeth as he could only watch in lustful appreciation as his Hyuuga stuck out his little, pink tongue and generously ran the warm, wet muscle over the leaking slit adorning the very tip of his cock.

Neji 'mmm'ed in his throat upon tasting Itachi as he skillfully parted his lips and let Itachi's thick, smooth member slide into his mouth, his tongue swirling along the sensitive underside the entire time as Neji used his hands on the Uchiha's hips to guide him.

Itachi trembled slightly the moment he felt those delicious lips separate and allow his throbbing length to ease mind-shatteringly slow down his lover's throat – Itachi's head tipping back so he may relish in the intoxicating warmth of Neji's mouth as he felt the Hyuuga close his lips tightly around him in various places and lightly suck on his member, coaxing him to get even more aroused.

"Mmm…baby…"Itachi cooed out to his ceiling; his voice of a man coming totally apart at the seams as he could not help but weakly push and pull his increasingly begging cock in and out of Neji's talented and highly-addictive mouth – the Hyuuga completely obliging Itachi in every way as he opened his lips wider around Itachi's length so the Uchiha may move his cock inside of his mouth as he pleased.

"Neji…mmn…that feels…too good, baby," Itachi continued to purr as he almost ruefully pulled his cock of Neji's mouth; a tiny line of transparent saliva still connected from the wide head of Itachi's cock to Neji's perfectly pouting lips as he licked his bottom lip as if to savor the Uchiha's taste even more.

Gracefully, Neji lain back down on the bed as Itachi automatically followed, positioning his hands on either side of his sprawled-out and sinfully beautiful lover as he pressed his lips to his collarbone at once.

Over and over; each kiss to Neji's porcelain skin becoming more demanding, more solid than the one before; Itachi closed his lips around the impossibly smooth skin of Neji's chest before running the flat of his tongue to one of Neji's nipples which he slipped in between his petal-soft lips.

Neji's hands were immediately in Itachi's long, layered black hair; pulling out his hair-tie with careful ease to let his lover's raven tresses blanket around them both; as Neji arched his back a little off the bed at feeling Itachi lustfully suckle on his sensitive nipple before letting his teeth graze over the worried nub of flesh to make the Hyuuga writhe amongst his sheets.

"Ooh…'tachi…nnh…"Neji mindlessly stammered as he could not restrain his body from twisting and turning with growing, building pressure and fire from being subject to Itachi's warm mouth teasing his flesh – all of it making his own cock pulsate with urgent, red-hot need for his lover to claim him even more.

Itachi released Neji's tortured, erect nipple and instantly closed his lips around the other, one of his hands already languidly trailing down the slim lines adorning Neji's stomach until the Uchiha quickly tugged Neji's cotton pants off his squirming hips and down his legs.

"I-Itachi…please…"Neji whined, unable to finish his thought clearly as he let out another breathy sigh when Itachi hurriedly flicked the tip of his tongue across Neji's nipple, knowingly bringing his pale-eyed lover out of his right mind and into a staggering state of crazed, wanton lust.

His lover now completely naked underneath of him, Itachi craned his head up to look at Neji's erotic expression and commanded lowly, "Turn over."

Itachi stood up straight beside the bed on which Neji immediately obeyed and elegantly turned around so he may lie on his stomach; the Hyuuga gathering up his long, brown mane in one hand so he may drape his lengthy hair over one shoulder once he was finished maneuvering on top of the sheets.

Itachi could only marvel at Neji's wonderfully sculpt, lean body for a moment before he knelt over his lover and placed a quick kiss to the back of his shoulder.

"Don't move; I'll be right back," Itachi cooed to his waiting lover as he padded over to his adjacent master bathroom – Neji remaining completely still as per his beloved caretaker's orders as he kept his arms crossed in front of him with which to prop up his upper body as he lie on his stomach on the moonlight-hued mattress.

The sound of footsteps drew closer to Neji after only a minute of Itachi retrieving something from his bathroom – the Uchiha settling comfortably on top of his patient, younger lover as he practically straddled Neji's ass but remained on his knees so he may have some leverage over him.

"Ahh…!" Neji gasped sharply before melting back against the crisp sheets as he felt Itachi pour some pleasant-smelling baby lotion onto his bare back; the slippery, clear substance already cooling his heated flesh and making his every nerve relax.

With expert, loving care, two strong hands began massaging the thin oil into Neji's skin, making his body glisten as Itachi circled his thumbs against Neji's back; drawing out many, airy coos and groans of approval from the Hyuuga as he allowed himself to be taken to the tender puffs of clouds that bordered Heaven as Itachi worked out any remaining tension in his muscles.

"Mmn…lower…"Neji suggested with a small raise of his ass as the Hyuuga was dying softly underneath Itachi's unbelievably satisfying touches and ministrations, everything he had only dreamed of prior to this actually happening.

Neji was beside himself with how much attention and love Itachi was showing to him at the moment – something the Hyuuga was definitely not accustomed in light of his earlier days as a prostitute on the streets, making everything Itachi did to him feel like nothing short of a miracle.

"As you wish, love," Itachi replied with a smirk on his handsome face as he lowered his hands to Neji's small, rounded ass and began to knead the supple flesh, greasing the pale globes with more of the baby lotion that Neji obviously seemed to enjoy thoroughly by all the sensual sounds and noises he was making into Itachi's pillows.

Slowly, Itachi slipped a well-oiled finger inside his lover, making Neji instantly toss his head back and groan – the Hyuuga raising his ass off the bed and towards Itachi once again, signaling to his older lover that he wanted more.

"Neji…"Itachi's voice came out almost like a half-hearted warning as the Uchiha drove in another finger, immediately sawing his intruding fingers in and out of his lover until he was ready to fit a third digit inside Neji's lubricated and intoxicating heat, "…you have no idea what you do to me…"

Neji had arched his back upon feeling another finger enter him, and he could not bite back the moan that escaped his parted lips upon hearing Itachi's erotic words to him.

"Itachi…!"Neji whined again, this time louder as his oiled and marvelously gleaming body began to trembled from his dire need to have Itachi inside of him – his begging cut short, however, as another finger was abruptly shoved inside of his ass, striking the tight, highly-sensitive bundle of nerves located deep inside of him that instantly made him cry out lustfully inside the expansive, shadowed bedroom.

Itachi knew he could not take much more of Neji calling out his name like that, and promptly removed all three of his slick fingers which a distinguished 'squelch' that seemed to reverberate throughout the room – Neji already sitting up and turning around to face his black-haired, black-eyed lover.

Hungry, demanding lips were crushed to his, Neji's tongue furiously sliding into Itachi mouth and sucking on his own as the Hyuuga took the little bottle of baby lotion from his lover and deftly poured down Itachi's front, making the sweet-smelling oil run down his abdomen, down his straining, purpling length, and drip onto his thighs.

Itachi broke the kiss with a throaty growl as Neji quickly smeared the oil up and down Itachi's engorged cock, lightly pumping him as he completely slicked every, throbbing inch of his striking lover that seemed to be a second away from devouring the Hyuuga whole.

Still keeping his hand firmly grasping Itachi's length and his lips gently nipping at Itachi's bottom lip, Neji slowly lain back on the mattress, effectively pulling Itachi along with him as the Uchiha situated himself in between Neji's spread legs that were quick to wrap around his waist.

The pale-eyed young man directed the tip of Itachi's cock to his own sopping and stretched entrance; the Uchiha positively beside himself with agonizing lust at how deliciously demanding Neji was with his sex; before freeing his hands to wrap around Itachi's wide, strong back that seemed to smother him in the most brilliant of ways.

Itachi's lips pressed a firm kiss to Neji's temple as the older man whispered, "Neji…baby…I love you."

And with that, Itachi snapped his sex-promising hips forward, sheathing almost all of his entire cock deep inside Neji's unbelievably hot entrance as he forced that tight ring of muscle to stretch wide to accommodate his thick length – Neji immediately digging his nails into Itachi's shoulder blades as he cried out from the initial pain.

"Shh…it's alright…I won't move until you tell me," Itachi stated as he pressed feather-light kisses to Neji's face, trying to soothe his lover's pain as he watched Neji's features visibly relax under his ministrations.

"I'm alright…just…go slow," Neji instructed breathlessly as he raised his hips up a little bit, making his legs squeeze around Itachi's waist and back tighter as he subtly began moving in time to meet Itachi's careful, slow thrusts inside of him.

Soon, Neji had relaxed greatly, feeling any sharpness with Itachi's movements practically melt away the more the Uchiha mindfully drive his long, hard cock deep inside of him, as he was reduced to a moaning, writhing pile of Hyuuga mush as he pawed at Itachi's back and lolled his head amongst the pillows.

"…feels…so good…"Neji panted out, Itachi's pace having gotten gradually but naturally faster as their movements with one another seemed to harmonize perfectly in between their slick, toned bodies that genuinely desired to bring pleasure to the other.

"Good…"Itachi commented with a smile as he looked down at his Heavenly lover with half-lidded eyes before he felt two, delicate hands seek purchase in his hair at the back of his head and lovingly angle him down slightly so Neji could feel those velvet lips of his once more.

As Itachi's solid cock began pounding into Neji's entrance with almost brutal force, Itachi plunged his warm tongue into Neji's mouth, wringing out moan after moan from the brunette that he could not help but swallow up as Neji was already clawed at his back and bucking his hips up wildly to make Itachi's thrusts hit him deeper, harder.

Feeling massively overwhelmed; as all of their previous foreplay, kisses, touches, everything had been progressively pooling low in his groin as a coiling, burning sensation that made his fingertips tingle, and was now threatening to escape him in a staggering, mind-breaking rate; Itachi broke off their passionate, hot kiss so he may speak to his lover as he kept his lips still touching Neji's parted, moaning mouth.

"N-Neji…I love you so much…nnh…so much…I'm so fucking close…"Itachi said before all of his internal instincts made him sit up straight, his hands automatically seizing each of Neji's legs so he may keep them hoisted up high as he continued to frantically thrust his pulsating cock in and out of his writhing, sweating lover.

"Ohhh….I love you…Itachi, ah…!" Neji moaned in a sensual crescendo as the Hyuuga was clearly at his limit as well; his small, white hands up by his head and fisting the sheets violently as he rocked his hips with Itachi's soul-searing thrusts into his entrance, "…I'm coming!"

Itachi watched, fascinated as well as possibly bewitched, as Neji arched his back off of his bed once more, his chocolate locks spilled all around his pillows as the Hyuuga craned his head back, screaming his name with a hoarse, desperate voice that sizzled Itachi's very soul, and came in multiple, jagged arcs of thick, white essence all over his stomach and chest.

Watching Neji come all over himself by nothing else than the feeling of his own cock pounding into his tight, hot ass, Itachi finally let whatever remained of his fading mental barrier totally disintegrate as he came long and hard inside of Neji's wonderfully textured channel that seemed to milk him for everything he was worth as he continued to pump his Hyuuga full of his warm, creamy substance – Neji's name having fallen from Itachi's lips just as a petal descends from the most beautiful sakura tree.

Itachi and Neji were both panting for precious air; Itachi's long, black bangs sticking to his brow and cheeks as he carefully place his lover's long, slender legs down on his bed; before carefully maneuvering to Neji's side to lie next to him.

"Wow, I…I can't believe we just did that…"Neji commented, possibly more to himself than to his dark-eyed caretaker who was currently propped up on an elbow as he looked over his sated, pale lover with crystal-lavender eyes.

Itachi chuckled at Neji's comment and asked curiously, "Why say that?"

Neji turned his head to look lovingly at Itachi, a small smile adorning his kiss-swollen lips as he replied, "Because I'd wanted to do that with you ever since I first saw you…"

Itachi's stomach fluttered for a brief moment at Neji's rationale as he continued peering into luminous lavender, seeing nothing but whole-hearted sincerity, before he licked his dry lips and mused aloud solemnly, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Itachi," Neji smiled again as both men kissed each others' lips before Neji snuggled in close to Itachi's side; the Uchiha affectionately wrapping an arm around his lover to keep him close and warm.

Suddenly, Neji commented playfully to Itachi's chest, "Aren't your sheets getting ruined right now?"

At this, Itachi could not help but laugh out loud, a rich, melodic timber that made Neji unconsciously smile and laugh right along with such a jovial sound from his lover.

"Sheets can be washed; I wanted to make sure that your first time with me…was memorable," Itachi confessed to his lover currently lying by his side and cutely burying his nose into his chest as he sought out to be even closer to his raven-haired caretaker and love of his life.

"It was…I loved it," Neji also confessed, his fatigue steadily giving way to a pleasant and welcoming drowsiness that added a familiar weight to his eyelids and muscles; a simple lull to his every fiber that the Hyuuga was extremely willing to accept in light of how he was certain he had never known such a state of carefree ease and stability.

Neji never wanted to leave the warmth and security of Itachi's arms again.

"Neji…you're mine, right? Tell me you're not going to just pick up and leave," Itachi suddenly asked, his voice lowering at the end of his statement, signaling how much distress even the prospect brought him as he unconsciously squeezed Neji tighter to his body.

Upon hearing Itachi's grave but fearful words, Neji shooed away his tiredness as he lifted his head up and met Itachi's coal-black gaze with his stern, unwavering one.

"I would never do that…" Neji stated evenly, not once breaking eye contact with his handsome lover, as he brought a pale hand up to his tanned face and carefully brushed some black strands of his long, glossy hair away from his eyes, "…how could I ever walk through that door without you? I love you, Itachi…I'm yours."

His hand still gently resting on the sharp contours of Itachi's cheek, Neji lowered his face down to his and placed a soft, tender kiss to his lover's perfect lips, making the Uchiha relax against his every touch and spoken syllable of reassurance despite not knowing how, in reality, Itachi was trying to verbally guarantee that he would not be left again by someone he loved.

"Thank God," Itachi commented as Neji rested his forehead against his and just held him close, quietly savoring everything he was, everything that he had hoped for that was now within his grasp.

"When did you know that you love me?" Neji inquired with a bit of a smile pulling at his lips as he posed his somewhat cheeky question to his lover who still had his eyes closed in a somber and worn-out display.

Itachi did not open his weary eyes but smiled sadly at the somewhat painful memory before he replied with quiet, honest words that he, himself, had not even mentioned aloud prior to this.

"Ever since I treated you in the emergency room…I knew I had to take care of you, and when I found myself asking why, I realized…it was because I had feelings for you. I didn't want to see you hurt, and, most of all, I wanted to see you smile…for me," Itachi said, his own smile spreading across his strong features as he confessed something so dear and so profound while he still continued to keep his heavy eyes shut as a draining exhaustion was succeeding in claiming the better of him, allowing him to slip into a deep, peaceful slumber where he would experience a wonderful, joyous dream about his family and smiling baby brother again.

_Author's Note_: Alright, so I know I took forever and stuff to update this, but I simply had to write the other stories that I did in the meantime! Please check them out lol. Anywho, prepare for the epic upset with our loving couple, readers! XD fufufu…


	6. Chapter 6

Simple Choices

**Chapter Six**

Four days later…

As Neji pried open the large, black and metal door to the oven to check on the food he currently had cooking inside, the young man could not help but sing to himself as he was all alone inside the impressive and extremely spacious wooden and glass house belonging to his beloved, Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha was at the hospital at the moment, having switched shifts with another doctor so the raven could work during the daytime for the next few weeks and thankfully be home in time for dinner with his new lover…the exact reason why Neji was taking it upon himself to prepare a nice, home-cooked meal for the two of them to enjoy.

Long locks of remarkable, chocolate hair were elegantly tied back in a low pony-tail; a habit the Hyuuga had quickly picked up from the good doctor; as Neji peeked inside the hot oven to see how his much time his hearty, tomato and cheese-topped lasagna still had left to bake.

Neji had spent the day peacefully by his lonesome, but not without joy in his heart and butterflies in his stomach, as he did as he pleased and finally had some time to himself.

However, the pale-eyed man had recognized earlier on just how he intended to spend his solitude, as his young heart could not stop feeling such immeasurable gratitude towards his rave-haired caretaker – a smile becoming common on his pale, lovely features as the Hyuuga could practically feel his love for the other man become a tangible, living entity within himself. It was with pleasure and sincerity that Neji had cleaned the upstairs work-out room, where the large windows that overlooked the forestry were washed and the heavy equipment and weights were dusted off and organized a little better. Also knowing of its need for some attention and care, Neji had picked up around his and Itachi's modernly designed bedroom; placing discarded clothes inside appropriate hampers and fixing their disaster-ridden bed until it was bordering on perfection.

Now, the Hyuuga was caught up in the process of making the two of them Italian for dinner…still with an expectant, almost giddy smile gracing his lips and a cheerful song escaping him as he worked.

Neji knew that Itachi especially loved Italian food, and he could not help but feel obliged to make lasagna, a simple, tossed salad to accompany it, with a light, red wine to drink.

"_What a day it has been, what a rare mood I'm in…why it's almost like being…in love," _Neji sang the soft, bluesy lyrics of Dean Martin aloud in a quiet but soothing tenor voice as he closed the oven door and mentally regarded the meal as needing another good fifteen minutes, _"There's a smile on my face for the whole human race…why it's almost like being…in love…"_

_Ding-dong._

Neji jumped a little upon hearing the front doorbell sound throughout the entire house, his thin, dark eyebrows rising up at the prospect of having to answer Itachi's door for him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable and out of place at handling Itachi's business for him.

_Ding-dong._

"Alright, alright…"Neji made himself snap out of his initial sense of reservation as he tossed the navy and silver oven mitt onto the black, granite countertop and hurried out of the honey-hued kitchen to receive the guest, "I'll be right there…"

After exiting the open kitchen and rounding the white, painting-covered wall that ran from the first floor, up the stairs to the second floor and also bisected the living room from the rest of the house, Neji rushed towards the front door before another ringing of the bell would sound.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Neji asked politely as he opened the door to specifically reveal only half of his body, not particularly keen on the idea of a potential stranger seeing inside Itachi's exceptionally lavish and furnished house.

"Hey, Itachi…er, wait…you're not Itachi, un," a tall, older male with long, blonde hair partially tied up with his lengthy bangs covering half of his face said to the Hyuuga…his striking blue eyes and unusual speech impediment thoroughly puzzling Neji before a sickening reality strove to make itself known to him.

"I uh…"Neji blanked, suddenly fearing the man standing just a few feet in front of him as his body froze up and his brain momentarily forgot how to process logical thought.

"Hold on…don't I know you from somewhere, un?" the blonde man continued as his eyes narrowed skeptically at Neji, obviously trying to sort out his half-hidden face before bright, blue eyes widened dramatically when he realized the same thing Neji had.

Suddenly, the blonde pushed the door open the rest of way, making Neji have to stumble backwards a few steps in order to avoid being hit by the large, wooden door – the smiling, older man entering the Uchiha abode without permission as his eyes positively glinted at the frightened brunette.

"Now I remember…"the blonde antagonized the Hyuuga as he quickly kicked the door shut behind him and started taking slow, dangerous steps towards the younger man, "…you're that little bitch I fucked that one night a while back, right? You're living with Itachi now, un?! What the fuck does he have that I don't, huh?!"

Unconsciously, the brunette had been taking measured, trembling steps away from the approaching blonde who seemed to get angrier the more he entered the house and glared directly in Neji's pale, scared eyes – the younger's hands coming up in a pleading, defensive manner as the Hyuuga still was battling his mental blockers that were making it impossible for him to speak.

"N-no…you…you need to stop right there…d-don't come any closer…!" Neji managed to choke out, his stomach in painful knots as he kept his beautiful, lavender eyes on the crazed, older man who seemed to only become infuriated by Neji's negative, rejecting words and his own sadistic ideals.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to have that sweet, expensive ass of yours again, un," the blonde announced with pure, hateful venom in his voice before lunging himself at an unsuspecting Neji; roughly tackling him to the ground with his larger weight and build that served to make Neji smash onto the floor partially on his side and at a staggering speed.

In the process of Deidara slamming him down onto the floor, Neji had bumped his head on the edge of a nearby coffee table, delivering the Hyuuga massive amounts of swirling, spinning pain in his temples that seemed to slowly ebb away as quickly as it came in favor of turning into a deafening, confusing blur to his senses.

Neji watched through half-lidded, incomprehensible eyes that felt like they were not his own as Deidara savagely tore open his grey T-shirt with furious, rushed hands, and then began fighting with the clasp on his belt buckle.

"S-stop…stop it…please…"Neji spoke slowly, quietly; his own voice ringing like a horrid scream to his own ears; as he tried to lift his hands that surprisingly felt like dead weight at his sides – his very grasp on a manageable reality fading blindingly fast as the Hyuuga felt the need to throw up but lose consciousness at the same, horrible time.

"You…you were good that time, you know," Deidara continued to the barely-awake and active man lying underneath him on the soft, cream-colored carpet, as the blonde succeeded in unbuckling Neji's pants and was now unzipping them wickedly slow while he spoke to him, "…it's not fair that Itachi is the only one that can fuck you now…so I am…going to…remedy that…"

Deidara was forcefully tugging down Neji's blue jeans off his hips as he illustrated his twisted words to the Hyuuga who tried to lick the inside of his rapidly drying mouth as his vision began to dull around the edges, hazing the image of the angry blonde man above him as he pulled at his clothes with pure malice in his one, visible blue eye.

"Don't do this…you h-have to…stop…"Neji willed himself to plead once more, feeling as if his own voice was failing him as his eyes yearned with the burdening sensation to close and remained closed so he may finally experience some sort of relief from his dulling but maddening pain and disorientation.

Suddenly, just as Deidara was inching down his own pants now that he had had Neji almost fully exposed for him, the blonde was violently ripped away from the fuzzy-minded brunette, and tossed backwards onto his ass.

Neji did not understand what was going on, but could not find the strength to lift his head to see what happening, so he just lie there and try to regain his senses while waiting for his debilitating pain to finally lessen.

Itachi Uchiha had opened his front door to see one of his good friends about to rape his lover, whom, by the looks of the situation, did not appear to be willing or unscathed from being in the same vicinity as the fiery, loud-mouthed Deidara.

Itachi's mouth had been open and ready to say to his brunette 'Neji, I'm home!' but he had said nothing at all as his eyes narrowed in befuddled, white-hot rage as he could only watch Deidara grab Neji's bare, pale legs and spread them open to his fiendish desire.

That was when Itachi had snapped out of his moment of frozen shock and rushed forward, completely disregarding to take off his shoes and jacket, before he snatched the back of the blonde's shirt and threw him off of his hazy-eyed, whimpering lover that looked so impossibly helpless; leading Itachi to believe that Deidara had harmed him in some way.

More rage poured into Itachi's very soul at the sinister prospect as he dragged Deidara to his feet and slammed his other fist into the man's cheek, instantly feeling the other man's teeth rattle inside his head while he smashed and bruised the tender flesh of his face.

Deidara crumpled to the ground upon receiving the blow from the seething Uchiha, using the opportunity to grab the parted folds of his pants to hold them together, as he sputtered out to Itachi, "Wh-what are you doing, un?! It…it's not what it looks like; he came onto me, I swear!!"

Itachi did not say anything nor did he believe what this man was telling him as the fuming Uchiha only had to glance one more time at his unmoving, stripped lover to realize that Deidara had obviously tried to force himself onto the younger man.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Deidara. Now!!!" Itachi yelled, his hands fisted at his sides in order to restrain himself from just beating the blonde senseless inside his home – said man shakily getting to his feet while still being weary of the glaring, furious Uchiha before him.

"Oh, come on, Itachi," Deidara attempted another angle with his old friend as he looked at him straight in his face while he spoke pleadingly, "he's just a whore. I mean, we've been friends forever. So, which is it…him…or me?"

Itachi ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, sighing audibly at his friend's words, before saying solemnly, sternly, "You're right."

At this, Deidara smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief as he said, "Thank God, so let's just forget this whole thing ever…"

Abruptly and uncaringly cutting off any further words from the blonde, Itachi slammed his fist into the same cheek that he had hit before, making the blonde stumble ungracefully in the opposite direction from the impact as his face contorted to that of pain and confusion.

"What the hell, I thought we had an agreement, un?!" Deidara stammered despite a throbbing jaw and an already blue and black face – Itachi wasting no time in harshly seizing the blonde by the front of his collar and dragging him to the door.

"Yes, and I chose him," Itachi rectified plainly as he opened his front door with his free hand and then promptly shoved Deidara out of his house.

"Ugh, how…why, un?!" Deidara fumed at being handled so carelessly as he had to struggle not to stagger and fall on the paved pathway that led up to the front door on the outside of the house; his eyes glaring angrily at the Uchiha who only looked down at him coolly and with complete control adorning his handsome features.

"It was a simple choice, really," Itachi continued somberly as he almost looked upon the glaring, internally raging blonde with pity in his eyes, "…because I love him. I don't ever want to see your face again, Deidara. Good-bye."

_Slam!_

Now looking at his closed, wooden door, Itachi took a small moment to take a deep breath to somewhat calm him adrenaline-infused nerves and to gain his wits about himself again…before snapping his jet-black eyes open with utter worry written all over his face.

"Neji!!" Itachi hollered as he quickly turned away from his door and ran towards his lover who had still not moved from his spot on the floor – pale limbs strewn about every which way as his blue jeans were pulled down to his thighs and his shirt was left in tatters around him.

Neji's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow but present, and Itachi's frantic eyes roamed all over Neji's body to see of there were any marks, cuts, bruises, bites…anything…anything that needed treated or that would explain why Neji was currently passed out on his floor at such an odd angle.

An odd angle…Itachi's oak coffee table was practically right above where Neji was lying…

Itachi's teeth grit in anger as well as panic as he could practically imagine the blonde bastard knocking Neji to the ground and making him hit his head on that thing.

"Shit… Neji…you need to wake up for me, okay?" Itachi pleaded as he dropped to his knees and hastily scooped up the lithe, younger man in his arms, cradling him against his kneeling form as he tried to lightly shake his Hyuuga awake, "Neji…wake up!"

Nothing.

"Neji…come on…" Itachi continued, his heart beating painfully fast inside his chest; making his throat threaten to close up before the Uchiha suddenly got an idea.

"Neji, I'm going to be right back…you hear me?!" Itachi told the warm bundle in his arms before lifting him up of the floor and carefully depositing his treasured lover on his couch.

Getting his breathing back under control, Itachi pulled one of the long, soft maroon blankets off the back of the couch and deftly laid it on top of his unconscious Hyuuga, tucking him in as his genius mind was already planning his next, crucial move that he knew he needed to make right away.

X

"I can't believe he actually did something like that," a deep, baritone voice sounded gently, as if a little far away and with a purposed, hushed manner; the sound of which pleasantly hitting Neji's ears and making his senses gradually come back to him from his slumber.

"I know…I feel like that this is my fault, "came Itachi's voice, just as soft as the other man's, but definitely belonging to the Uchiha from its rich timber that served to coax Neji even more out of his drowsiness, "…I shouldn't have left him alone."

"Well, how were you supposed to know something like would happen…?" the baritone voice replied to Itachi, obviously trying to comfort the downtrodden Uchiha, "Besides, he's alright, so don't beat yourself up too badly."

"Ugh…"Neji softly groaned as he made to sit up, the dull pain behind his eyes protesting the movement as well as his attempts to open them up and see the owners of these voices apparently talking about him and what had happened.

"He's awake," the first, deeper voice stated positively before Neji heard two sets of footsteps make their way over to where he was on the couch in the living room.

At last, Neji succeeded in sitting upright with opened but not pleasant eyes as his brow was scrunched together and he sported an overall sour expression.

Cautiously, a man knelt down by Neji's side so he was eye level with the Hyuuga and the brunette immediately recognized him.

Despite how it hurt a little to do so, Neji's eyes widened a bit at the sight of bright, spiky orange hair, strange but alluring grey eyes, and the tremendous amount of black-studded piercings the man had in his ears, nose, and bottom lip.

"Hi, Neji. I'm Pein, a good friend and co-worker of Itachi's at the hospital, and he asked me to come here and have a look at you. Is that alright?" Pein stated politely, courteously as any good doctor would to a possibly wounded and traumatized patient as he reached inside the breast pocket of his black jacket to retrieve a small pen-light.

Neji licked his lips and then nodded positively at the rich-voiced, heavily pierced man he remembered well from his time in the emergency room.

Itachi was standing behind Pein, watching Neji with a genuine look of anxiety marking his sharp, chiseled features.

"Okay, Neji, I'm going to have you follow this light with your eyes, please," Pein instructed before casting the soft glow into Neji's eyes and then moving the pen from left to right a few times; Pein's knowing eyes studying how well Neji's cornea was perceiving and responding to the light.

"Good," Pein commented as he tucked away his slender pen-light before raising three fingers up in front of him, "now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," Neji replied quietly, his unused voice still a bit hoarse and scratchy as he spoke the single syllable to the doctor.

"Mhmm…try to squeeze my hand for me," Pein commented again before lifting his hand up for Neji to take and perform the test.

Complying, Neji grasped Pein's hand and squeezed with all his might, which, at the moment, was not much, but enough for Pein to make another positive comment.

"Okay, good. Do you have any ringing in your ears right now or blurred, blotchy vision?" Pein asked the Hyuuga after taking his hand back so he may bring both of them up to Neji's throat to press his first few fingers to certain glands underneath Neji's jawbones to see if there was any inflammation or signs of damage.

Neji answered by shaking his head from side to side as he felt Pein remove his fingers from his throat.

Next, Pein brought both of his hands up to Neji's head and gently turned his face to a side; his grey eyes inspecting every inch of Neji's scalp as he used his fingers to carefully move his long, dark hair away in different places.

"Now I'm checking the area where you hit your head. It doesn't appear to be anything serious, so that's good."

Neji gulped as he forced the saddening images of the crazed, psychotic blonde out of his head while he cast his worried, pale eyes on Itachi who gave him a reassuring nod as he watched over his beautiful Hyuuga.

"There is some bruising, but thankfully no cuts or breaks," Pein reported to Itachi and Neji both as he removed his hands from Neji's head, regaining Neji's adamant gaze as the Hyuuga was becoming more hopeful with Pein's positive assessment about his condition.

"So, what do you suggest?" Itachi asked his comrade as he began stepping closer to the both of them in the living room.

Pein cast Neji one more, serious look before standing up to face Itachi.

"He'll be pretty sensitive to bright light and loud noises for a while, keep some ice on his head for the next few days to help with the swelling, and make sure he gets plenty of rest. Other than that, he can take normal, over-the-counter medicines for any pain. It was in our favor that there was no damage to his skull or brain from the fall, but Itachi…if he would have hit his head any closer to his occipital lobe…there would have been," Pein informed gravely, meaning every word of his diagnosis as well as his warning to the Uchiha who looked like he had just swallowed a bitter poison.

"Thank you, Pein, for everything. I really appreciate you coming all the way out here like this," Itachi expressed to his friend, making his uneasy expression lift from his face as he was genuinely grateful that Pein had rushed over to his house upon receiving his extremely distraught telephone call.

"Think nothing of it," Pein replied good-naturedly with a firm pat to Itachi's shoulder before turning his attention back to his patient still sitting on the couch with his large blanket all around him.

"Take care of yourself, alright Neji? We can't have you giving us all heart attacks, you know," Pein joked with a playful smile at the Hyuuga who, in turn, offered him a small, bashful smile of his own towards the orange-haired man to whom he was truly grateful, if even just for his kind smile and mild humor.

"I sure will. Thank you, Pein," Neji replied back shyly and with some effort from his parched throat and mouth.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Pein concluded with a tug to the front of his black jacket to adjust how it was fitted across his shoulders before he began moving to the front door to let himself out, "both of you take care, and I'll see you at work in a few days, Itachi."

"I'll see you then and thanks again," Itachi said, more and more relief flooding his every spoken word as he saw his guest out and softly closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Itachi rushed over to Neji's side, kneeling down beside the couch just as Pein had done so he could look his injured lover fully in his lovely, porcelain face while he spoke to him.

"I am so sorry, baby…so sorry," Itachi said, heavy-hearted and practically dying softly as he gingerly took one of Neji's hands in both of his and lightly squeezed the warm, soft flesh, as if savoring Nejis very existence that was still thankfully by his side.

"It's not your fault," Neji tried to console his pleading, guilt-ridden lover as he squeezed Itachi's fingers in response and smiled down at him, "Pein said I'm going to bejust fine…so…please…it's not your fault."

Itachi, truly moved by Neji's infinitely understanding and loving words, leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Neji's own petal-soft ones – the two sets carefully melding together in an angel-soft, meaningful kiss where one said _'I'm sorry'_ and the other said _'it's okay now.'_

"I am…so glad…that you are alright," Itachi breathed as he continued to press feather-light kisses to Neji's supple, perfect lips, his hands still holding the Hyuuga's hand on top of the couch as he did so, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't…"

"I love you," Neji cooed simply, affectionately as he slowly brought both of his small, delicate hands up and then wrapped them around Itachi's wide back; embracing him with weak arms and a strong heart as the Hyuuga laid his cheek on top of Itachi's shoulder and continued to squeeze him as much as he could.

"Oh…Neji, baby…"Itachi breathed, completely beside himself with how precious and fragile Neji was pressed against him, as he mindfully wrapped his longer, stronger arms around his brunette lover, "I love you, too. I'm never letting you go again…I promise."

Adorably and only melting Itachi's sensitive heart even more, Neji turned his face into the Uchiha's neck and buried his nose in Itachi's shirt, as if afraid to see the rest of the world and solely wanting Itachi and no one else to be there for him.

"I'm right here," Itachi whispered to his beloved as he freed a hand from Neji's back and brought it up to Neji's hair, tenderly brushing back some of the thick, brown strands as he knew the kind gesture soothed him so, "I am right here, Neji…always. You're safe now."

Neji stayed silent, more than content to just listen to all of Itachi's carefully-spoken words and feel his delicate stroking of his hair as he remained perfectly coddled in the Uchiha's warm, peaceful embrace.

"Neji, do you want to go to bed?" Itachi asked the bundle in his arms politely as he ran his fingers through more strands of Neji's lengthy mane.

Neji nodded his head still tucked against Itachi's neck, making the Uchiha smile at the endearing reply before he mindfully lowered his hands down Neji's back and effortlessly picked up the young man.

Neji kept his arms wrapped around Itachi's shoulders as his lover interlaced his own fingers underneath Neji's thighs so he may carry him that way through the house and towards their bedroom.

The couple reached the unlit, spacious bedroom after only a moment; Itachi's hold on his Hyuuga possessively tight the entire time he had walked while carrying him; and soon, Itachi was setting his beloved down on top of his perfectly-made bed with the utmost care any mere mortal could ever manage.

The lights were kept off as per Pein's orders, and Itachi made sure that Neji was snug and warm underneath the soft, silver sheets and comforter and that he had many pillows to use as he saw fit.

The raven-haired man with eyes as deep and dark as a still and somber midnight, placed a loving, chaste kiss to Neji's forehead before looking upon his lover once more – Neji already looking like he was fast asleep as his enchanting eyes were closed, his lips barely parted as he breathed, and a genuine look of peace was present on his gorgeous face.

"I'll check up on you in a little bit, okay?" Itachi told his resting lover in good faith, his heart still painfully heavy inside his chest as the older male could not even fathom the magnitude of such a horrific mental state one must require in order to desire to harm something so pure and magnificent and beautiful as Neji Hyuuga.

"How's um…"Neji's suddenly asked in the softest of voices as he just barely opened his eyes to look up at his lover who was still standing by his side and looking over him with a myriad of emotions collecting inside of him, "…how's my…lasagna? I made us…some lasagna to eat…I know you…love Italian food…"

Itachi chuckled sadly, almost letting his tears that were cruelly threatening his lovely eyes run freely down his cheeks at Neji's impossibly selfless words as he had to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat before he delivered the bad news to the one person he never wanted to say anything negative to.

"Well, you see…it sort of…burned in the oven since I didn't know it was in there, but…."Itachi said quickly before slowing down his words, his thoughts, his emotions, "…but I'm sure it would have tasted superb."

Upon hearing Itachi's finishing, positive words, Neji smiled and closed his eyes again; sleep truly claiming the exhausted, younger man this time as his breathing evened out and his chest began to rise and fall with each, great breath he took.

Itachi pulled his lips inside his mouth and briefly ran his tongue over them, wetting them, while he unconsciously bore the look of a troubled, desperate man as he watched Neji sleep peacefully; safe in his bed, safe from harm, safe from the world, and guaranteed a full recovery in only a few weeks time…all he had to do was wait.

However…

Itachi sucked in some air into his lungs as he lifted a hand to his tranquil lover and affectionately, lightly brushed some loose strands of his chocolate hair out of his face and off of his long, pale neck – the rest of the Hyuuga's hair was fanned out amongst his silver and black pillows which only made the contrast of Neji's smooth, pallid skin against the colors stand out that much more.

Itachi blinked at the gorgeous, heavenly sight; something he realized whole-heartedly that he would not trade for the world but was thankful that the world had even produced; and warm, wet tears silently ran down tanned cheeks, making tiny translucent lines across Itachi's handsome, determined features.

X

_Author's Note_: I have to admit…I just wanted to bring Pein back, even just for a minute. XD Love that man lol. Anywho, the story is about over, so drop me a line and let me know what you think, yes?


	7. Chapter 7

Simple Choices

_I'd like to see you have your way / Come have your way with me / (And hang from every word you spoke) / I'd like to see you have your way / Come have your way with me / Sink into me_ – Taking Back Sunday

**Chapter Seven**

_Itachi blinked at the sight; something he realized whole-heartedly that he would not trade for the world but was thankful that the world produced; and warm, wet tears silently ran down tanned cheeks, making tiny translucent lines across Itachi's handsome, determined features._

X

"Honey, could you come in here for a second?" Neji called to his lover from somewhere inside his and Itachi's extravagant, wooden and glass house nestled amidst the thick, beautiful forestry kept away from the noisy, crowded city and Downtown districts.

"Be right there, babe," Itachi answered, mentally assuming that Neji had to be in their bedroom or somewhere around that area judging by how far away Neji's projected voice sounded to him as he closed the large, metal refrigerator door after checking what kind of sweets they still had left to eat.

Ignoring his minor craving for something sweet, Itachi; dressed in teal-colored medical scrubs since he had to assist in a heart transplant earlier that morning; made his way to his lover as he strode out of the kitchen and diligently climbed up the cream-carpeted stairs by the main foyer – the Uchiha's brilliant mind starting to wonder what Neji could want or if anything was wrong.

It had been a full two weeks since the incident with Deidara, Itachi having taken great, personal care as to see to Neji's recovery and comfort; and Neji was, in fact, doing remarkably better – the Hyuuga no longer suffering from pro-longed headaches or light sensitivity which just made the humble Uchiha feel like he had received a small pardon from God Himself.

After making a right upon reaching the top of the stairs of his expensive but tastefully-designed house, Itachi called out in order to pinpoint his lover's exact location, "Yes? Neji, what is it?"

"I'm in here;" Neji replied, the pleasant sound of Neji's voice as clear as a crystallized bell to the Uchiha as he listened to his words, "I just want you to take a look at something real quick."

"_He wants me to take a look at something? …like a rash or some other injury, perhaps?!"_ Itachi mentally started to panic before he stepped inside the elegantly-furnished black and silver bedroom that they shared.

Having just barely made it through the doorway, Itachi Uchiha stopped dead in his hurried tracks, his mouth hanging open as he eyes widened in baffling, incomprehensible shock…and staying that way.

Lying across their bed on his back with the upper half of his immaculate body propped up by his elbows, Neji Hyuuga was completely naked and positively glowing in the dimness of the late evening hour that rendered any unlit room in the house almost pitch black but not without decadent streams of pale, brilliant moonlight leaving their glow across the walls, furniture, and the deliciously taut muscles adorning Neji's flat stomach and firm, spread thighs.

Neji provocatively pulled his fingers through the thick, chocolate strands of his deliberately messy hair, making the seductive Hyuuga look like he had already been through something spectacular and was looking for more from the Uchiha, as he kept his half-lidded, crystal-colored eyes fixated on his stunned caretaker and absolute love of his life.

"I thought you might want to have a look at this," Neji's lustfully low voice chimed, almost as a playful dare to the older man currently gaping at him as the Hyuuga slowly trailed a hand down his own creamy and wonderfully lean body until he purposefully ran his fingertips over the swollen, leaking head of his erection, "…it has become quite painful, you know…"

Coal-black eyes had followed the path that those pallid fingers made down his angel's body, but Itachi had gasped aloud as he finally took in the sight of the silk, pink ribbon that Neji had had tied tightly around the base of his rigid, throbbing cock – like he was Itachi's gift, himself, that needed unwrapping and tending to.

Despite not being fully snapped back to reality, Itachi took slow, dreamy steps towards his wanton lover that lay sprawled out and so impossibly invitingly across his perfectly-made bed – Neji continuing to let his own fingertips ghost over his erection as he smirked at the carefully approaching Uchiha who looked like he had just unearthed priceless treasure and was about to be immersed in a multitude of wealth.

Knowing that the sight would prove far too detrimental to any residing feelings of hesitation or uncertainty within his lover; as Neji was fully determined to reduce Itachi to a pile of mindless, drooling mush; the sultry Hyuuga gracefully took his exploring fingers away from his rigid member and brought them up to his lips, slowly bringing out his tongue to lick at his fingertips before sliding in his first two digits inside his wet cavern.

Itachi swallowed hard, not being able to tear his gaze away from his staggeringly beautiful and erotic lover, as he somewhat absently lifted his own teal-colored shirt up and over his head and simply let it drop to the floor as he continued to watch.

Neji made sure the entire length of his fingers were properly coated with his own slippery, warm saliva before he turned completely around so that he was on his hands and knees on top of the bed; his perfect, supple ass in full view of the Uchiha as the Hyuuga brought his free hand behind himself.

"Oh…shit…"Itachi murmured quietly, as if in a time-stopping daze, as he forced himself not to move any closer so he could watch the almost sinful display before him take place without any hindrances whatsoever – the Uchiha's highly-aroused cock already pulsating harshly against his stomach and making his normally loose-fitting scrub pants feeling unbearably tight.

"Nnh…haa…"Neji groaned before sighing out his pleasure, lightly knitting his eyebrows together as his back arched upon feeling his middle finger breach his puckered entrance.

"Neji…"Itachi almost warned as he had to swallow hard again and was forced to see his lover already shove another finger inside his own tight entrance, making the Hyuuga cry out a little louder this time with another bow of his flawless body that practically had Itachi seeing stars in his own mind.

Itachi's half-lidded, midnight-hued orbs were glued to Neji's fingers that carefully moved in and out of that pink, tempting hole that just seemed to swallow up the Hyuuga' slender digits completely, each time making the brunette sigh heavily and shift around slightly on top of the unbelievably soft and welcoming bed sheets

"Mmn…'tachi…hurry…"Neji begged in such a sugar-topped, sex-laced voice that about had Itachi on his knees before the Uchiha quickly made himself form a solid, coherent idea as to what he wanted to do in order to gain the upper hand and have Neji make more of those intoxicating noises that made even more red-hot desire pang low in his groin in jarring, delicious jolts of forbidden heat.

Itachi only watched Neji's fingers disappear inside his own delicious heat one more time, enough time for the raven to also slip out of his pants, before abruptly rushing up to the bed and effectively pushing Neji down to lie flat on top of his stomach.

Neji had to remove his hand from his stretched hole in favor of bringing both of his arms out in front of him to catch most of his weight as he plummeted the rest of the way down onto the pillow-topped mattress below; Itachi directly on top of him, pressing the entire length of the front of his body against Neji's back and legs as the Uchiha was quick to grab up Neji's hair and lift it up so he may kiss the back of Neji's neck.

"…mmm….yessss…." Neji purred for his lover, as he lightly snuggled against one of the silver pillows in his arms as he felt Itachi's rose-petal lips press kiss after searing, urgent kiss to his neck - Itachi's fingers tight and demanding in his long, brown locks as he worked.

Itachi trailed his mouth down Neji's neck until he bit down hard on the unfathomably soft flesh near Neji's shoulder blade, making the Hyuuga arch up in to his larger, well-built frame with a surprised but adoring gasp.

"You know, I was looking for something sweet to eat just a minute ago…"Itachi commented playfully with a smirk down to his softly panting lover as he inched down his trim, slender back, "…but I think you taste better…"

"Mmn…"Neji purred again, smiling at his lover's praise as his every fiber drowned in how impossibly good it felt to have Itachi kiss and lick down the various curves and dips of his sensitive, highly-receptive back.

After placing a nip to the delicate curve on Neji's lower's back, Itachi wasting no time in quickly seizing Neji's warm, firm ass in his hands, growling a bit with untamed want and blinding lust as he did so, and hurriedly hoisted Neji's lower half up off the bed for him to better access.

The Hyuuga complied immediately, forever loving it when Itachi just had his way with him and manipulated his body in ways that he wished, as the smitten brunette had quickly realized that, with Itachi, he would never be disappointed in any aspect in the least bit.

Suddenly, breaking Neji from his train of thought over how much he loved Itachi's sex, the Hyuuga arched his back, clawing at the very pillow he had been cuddling up with as he moaned sensuously and tried his best not to tremble too much as he felt Itachi's tongue plunge into his stretched opening.

"F-fuck…Itachi…baby, ohhh…"Neji stammered, barely able to keep his mind and senses in tact as he squirmed from the overload of hot, slippery pleasure he was receiving as the talented and driven Uchiha languidly swirled his tongue inside Neji's moist entrance before pulling it out and just dragging the flat of his against Neji's crevice.

Neji was totally certain that he was the one who had ended up a pile of mindless, drooling mush first as his lovely, pastel eyes had rolled in the back of his head and he could not stop his many, airy pants that toppled over one another as he pleaded wordlessly for more.

Itachi could not help but oblige his dangerously sexy lover as he massaged Neji's ass in his large, strong hands while he continued to thrust his tongue inside the Hyuuga's mind-shatteringly tempting hole that dripped with Itachi's saliva and other juices and squelched after each flick of Itachi's warm, wet muscle as a result.

Neji could feel it when Itachi's bottom jaw pushed against his ass with every move that he made, making his tongue delve inside of him deeper and search his warm inner walls harder, making the Hyuuga whimper and groan with mounting, hotter desire to be filled even more so by Itachi's gorgeous cock that he craved so dearly at the moment.

"Itachi…give me your cock…"Neji demanded rather than stated before he quickly pulled his own ass away from Itachi's torturous, brain-melting hands and mouth and deftly rolled them over so that he may be on top of his Itachi and have that stunning, tanned body that seemed to have come straight out Greek mythology books, all to his every whim and desire.

Lips were hurriedly smashed together; Itachi's semi-swollen lips equally devouring Neji's hungry, velvety embrace; before Neji purposefully broke off their passionate, furious kiss in favor of seizing Itachi's throbbing erection in his hand and then lowering the rest of his body to face his prize.

Itachi was easily able to look over his erotic, playful lover just in time to see Neji cutely toss some of his long, brown hair behind his back before he parted his lips wide and let all of Itachi's impressive length slip into his mouth and down his throat, not stopping until his button nose was buried in Itachi's soft patch of black pubic hair just above his groin.

Itachi shuddered out a throaty, muffled groan as he raised his hands to the top of Neji's head and mindfully combed his long fingers through all that silken, chocolate hair; knowing that his Hyuuga loved it when he did that; as he watched Neji close his lips around the base of his cock tight and apply breath-robbing, toe-curling suction to his tender flesh.

"Ohh…God, yes…"Itachi breathed as he felt Neji hum low in his throat, sending jolting, jittery vibrations up his member and through his stomach, while the skilled and fully love-struck Hyuuga scratched his nails down Itachi's hips and thighs before bringing up both of his hands to grip tightly around Itachi's cock.

"Mnn…you know…just how I like it…"Itachi purred for his lover with a little smirk as he made sure none of Neji's hair fell into his face and obstruct his own view of his lover lifting his mouth to the very tip of his cock to sensuously kiss the swollen tip before shoving the whole, purpling head back inside his cavern and lightly graze his sharp teeth against the sensitive, aroused flesh – the act and view making Itachi's cock pulse with only more, electrifying need to take his lover as quickly as he could as he indulged in watching his beautiful lover practically savor his salty-sweet taste.

"Come here, baby," Itachi cooed to his pale-eyed lover and he used his hands in Neji's hair to gently pull him off of his dripping, tingling cock and usher the younger man to crawl on top of him and effectively sit on his hips.

Neji's lips were parted and glistening, his striking liquid-lavender eyes were half-lidded with unrestrained longing yet with so much uncompromising innocence, as he straddled his older lover and placed his hands on Itachi's toned abdomen for support.

Itachi had tried to bring a hand to his own member so that he could position himself and enter his lover, but Neji was quick to swat his hand away and peer right into deep, midnight eyes with his own.

"Let me do it…you just watch…"Neji purred in such a no-nonsense manner that Itachi gulped again and loyally retracted his hands so he would only do as he was told – his charcoal-colored eyes glued to his perfect and unmistakably ideal lover as Neji took hold of Itachi's saliva-slicked member for himself and then carefully pointed it to his own raised, supple ass.

With slow and meticulous movements, Neji swirled the leaking, wide head of Itachi's cock against his slippery entrance before lowering his ass down upon the long, hard length; still keeping his small, smooth palm against Itachi's cock and his own ass so he may guide his movements along, before he was finally breached wide.

Itachi had been unconsciously holding his breath the entire time Neji had made the very tip of his cock slide into his tight, hot entrance that had initially gripped the Uchiha's overly-sensitive head too tightly; making the raven hiss in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pressure that assaulted his body as he was entranced with every, single move that his dazzling and elegant lover would make.

Neji immediately had cried out and stilled for a brief moment before he steadied his breathing and practically forced his muscles to relax; needing for Itachi and him to do exactly this so they may be physically closer, emotionally connected – the very feeling of Itachi's arms around him while in a sensual embrace, the heated kisses he would receive all over his body beforehand, and the way Itachi would smile at him afterword…all of it meant the world and more to the Hyuuga, so he would battle the stinging, initial pain every time.

Now that he did not have to hold onto Itachi's cock anymore, Neji brought his hands back down upon Itachi's lower abdomen, his breathing deep and meant for him to relax, as he continued to lower his ass onto the Uchiha's lap and take more of the hard length inside of him.

"Ahh…! Itachi!!" Neji screamed as any discomfort he had felt at first was now giving way to mind-numbing pleasure that was vastly consuming his every fiber – Neji's charming porcelain face scrunched up and tilted towards the darkened ceiling as he was visibly losing himself in the ecstasy that was Itachi Uchiha's sex.

"Oh my God...you are too fucking sexy, you know that?" Itachi mindlessly stated in between pants as he slowly brought his hands to each of Neji's thighs, lightly gripping the soft, trembling flesh as he let his eyes roam greedily over Neji's arched and fully seated position on top of him.

Instead of coming back down from his arch, Neji brought his hands back to Itachi's legs behind him and quickly grabbed onto each of Itachi's thick thighs so he may support his weight properly before he moved – the Hyuuga's trim, pale torso stretched backwards, his thighs spread wide on top of Itachi's hips, and the long, pink ribbon still tied around Neji's pulsating cock in full view to the Uchiha.

Gingerly, Neji lifted his ass from Itachi's lap, making the Uchiha's long, sopping wet cock slide deliciously slowly out of him before plunging back in with a hasty thrust downward of his body, making both men moan in fleeting, white-hot pleasure as Itachi was becoming rapidly aware of how insane he was going watching Neji fuck himself using his own cock.

"Ohh…fuck…"Itachi groaned again upon having Neji slam himself down onto his cock, the Hyuuga's grip on his well-muscled thighs behind him steadily getting tighter as his begging, ribbon-wrapped cock bounced up and down against his stomach as he slowly, sensually bucked and ground his hips against Itachi's.

The pace was unbearably leisured as Neji languidly allowed every begging inch of Itachi's cock to slide in and out of his entrance as he flexed his slender leg muscles and gingerly raised and lowered his body over Itachi's warm lap – the Uchiha's fingers unconsciously tightening on the sides of Neji's thighs as the older man was swiftly feeling his genius mind crumble as his overheated body was currently only being subject to the most brutal form of torture of just teetering on the edge of extraordinary pleasure rather than experiencing pure, concentrated means of tapping into blissful ecstasy to find release.

Itachi was in a maddening overdrive, his senses having gone from non-existent when he had first entered the room to staggering, maximum quality, as the brilliant doctor was positively drowning in all the tasty, little noises Neji would making when he grinded his firm ass back down in Itachi's lap, how painstakingly slow his cock was immersed in the wet, velvety texture inside Neji's ass that just seemed to perfectly massage his throbbing cock to coax orgasm, and how his own body was downright screaming at him to touch his lover more; squeeze him, claim him harder, make him scream.

His mind made up, Itachi shot up into a sitting position; his deft, knowing hands already cupping Neji's ass to make sure that his lover would still be seated on his lap; and a devilish smirk gracing his handsome, tanned features as he looked upon Neji's surprised, flushed face.

"You've tortured me long enough, Neji," Itachi stated cheekily, huskily as he pressed his lips to his precious lover's own parted lips that felt like crushed velvet, "…now I want to see you come."

If possible, the adorable pink blush that had already been staining Neji's cheeks burned even brighter at Itachi's sultry words and tone, as the Hyuuga wrapped his slender arms around his lover's wide, strong back and kept his thighs spread wide for his Uchiha as he took every delight in how Itachi's hands possessively groped his ass, making the Uchiha's thick erection cock touch even further inside Neji's vice-like heat.

"Please…'tachi…" Neji begged breathlessly as his nails scratched down Itachi's shoulder blades wantonly, desperately, "…fuck me…make me come…"

All at once, as soon as Neji's erotic words dripped from his tempting lips, Itachi forcefully thrust his hips up, driving his weeping member hard up into Neji's ass as the Uchiha kept his hands on his lover's backside so he may grind their movements together as he pleased – Neji's arms wound tightly around Itachi's back as he tossed his lovely brunette head back to let his hoarse moan ripple through him at such a sudden movement.

Itachi panted hard against the sweating flesh of Neji's delicate shoulder and collarbone as he purposefully rubbed his groin against Neji's choked erection, making the pale-eyed younger man tremble in his arms, before scooping his hips up hard to thrust his cock deep inside his moaning, writhing lover that seemed to cling to him tighter the more he teased him.

"Shit…baby, nnh…you feel so goddamn good," Itachi breathed as his own back arched slightly as he allowed his thrusts inside the warm, willing body that washolding onto him so dearly and begging for his sex, to pick up speed and force – their bodies moving together in an effortless display of fluid synchronization while they both continued to squeeze whatever flesh of the other they had in their hands while the approached their heated, blinding ends.

The Hyuuga could not cease his throaty, desperate moans that seemed to fill the whole rest of the house as he finally released Itachi's back in favor of trailing his hands down to each of the Uchiha's biceps, gripping the hard, muscled flesh as he dipped his body back; his thighs hugging Itachi's moving, thrusting hips so he may further relish in how passionate their lovemaking was; before he caught his lover's lust-filled gaze with his own.

"L-let me come…ahhh…Itachi, pl-please…let me…"Neji moaned before he tilted his head back, his kiss-swollen lips continuing to call out erotically to his lover as his bowed back jolted forward with every of Itachi's frantic, hurried thrusts – the Uchiha's dire need to remained buried in that intoxicatingly sweet texture inside Neji's ass until he came having become incredibly overwhelming to the point of obsession.

"Yes…come for me, baby…come for me right now…" Itachi growled to his lover in a low, timbered voice as he freed a hand from Neji's bouncing, grinding ass in his lap, and brought it around to his lover's alluringly wrapped cock.

After a long but hurried tug to one of the ribbon's strands, the bow on top of Neji's cock was pulled free, and Neji audibly gasped from having so much built-up sexual pressure suddenly course through his quivering cock; instantly making Neji come with a loud, drawn-out version of Itachi's name being screamed to the wall behind him as he kept his back arched back dangerously far while his own creamy, white essence splattered all over his chest and stomach in long, warm streams.

"Ahh! Itachi…!! I love you so much," Neji continued to scream in between sharp, whimpering moans as Itachi thrust inside his constricting, slippery insides a few more times before arching his own back and emptying himself deep inside his trembling, panting lover; coating Neji's inner walls with his own thick seed as he shuddered out his mind-numbing orgasm with weak, subsiding thrusts until both of their movements stilled completely.

"Neji…I love you, too," Itachi panted out as Neji gingerly sat back up on his lap so he may face his handsome, sated lover.

Neji smiled at his dazed and completely exhausted caretaker before affectionately kissing his cheek, nuzzling the tender flesh as he lazily drew his arms around Itachi's neck and lightly hugged the love of his life appreciatively.

Neji pressed his lips over and over again to the side of Itachi's neck, not caring at all if Itachi's long raven locks got in his face or not as he did so, making Itachi chuckle in touched amusement as he wrapped his arms around his Hyuuga in turn and reciprocated the warm, meaningful embrace that truly conveyed how grateful for the other each man was.

After finishing showering Itachi's neck and cheek with loving, butterfly kisses, Neji rested the side of his face on top of Itachi's shoulder and breathed out a relaxing, sleepy sigh before saying dreamily, "How did you become so damn perfect, Itachi?"

Tiredly half-looking at the opposite wall behind Neji as he held him in his arms, both of Itachi's thin, dark eyebrows rose up at his lover's amorous comment, before he smiled softly as an answer came to him.

Gently taking Neji's small shoulders in his hands, Itachi mindfully pulled Neji back a little so he may look his younger lover in his beautiful before he stated evenly and with such kindness in his rich, black eyes as he said, "You made me this way, sweetheart. Any good in this world that I do…is because of you."

Neji gasped, wide-eyed at his solemn and serious lover as the Uchiha gracefully lifted one of Neji's small hands up to his lips, closed his eyes, and then pressed a feather-light kiss to his fingers – the Hyuuga more than flattered by Itachi's gripping rationale to his otherwise rhetorical question that made him blush another shade of pink all over again as he watched Itachi open his jet-black eyes for him once more.

"Itachi…"Neji mindlessly said with no other thoughts being able to make it to his swimming, post-sex dazed, and hopelessly charmed mind as he felt wholly beside himself that his devastatingly handsome, successful, and charming lover prided him so much.

Two sets of full, pink lips came together naturally for a simple, chaste kiss since both men knew that that would mean the words that neither of them could utter at the moment.

Neji 'mmm'ed against Itachi's mouth, forever savoring Itachi's taste and energy, before both of them slowly pulled their lips away and breathed again.

"You mean so much to me, baby…I hope you know that," Itachi continued, his voice like a melodic, cleansing wave to the Hyuuga's pleasantly drowning senses and wits as he fully and completely lost himself in everything that was his lover – Itachi bringing up a hand and running the tips of his fingers painstakingly slowly down Neji's soft, rounded cheek before he took the side of Neji's jaw in his palm to hold admiringly.

Neji smiled at the raven-haired man with a heart of gold that he was currently sitting on top of and placed his hand over Itachi's so he may keep his warm, comforting fingers against his flesh even longer.

"I do know, "Neji affirmed, his kind smile never leaving his face as he fair eyes were soft and sweet in their gaze straight into deep, inky black, "…I know it every day…when I remind myself that I am the luckiest man in the whole world because I have you."

"Come meet my parents next Wednesday," Itachi suddenly replied as he delicately rubbed the pad of his thumb over Neji's cheekbone before taking his hand away his lover's pale, lovely face so he could entwine their fingers together and rest their joined hands comfortably on his lap.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but no words could escape him, as the Hyuuga genuinely did not know what to say to that – the very implications all but swallowing him up whole as he struggled to say something half-way intelligent back.

"I want to let them know just how serious about you I am. Besides…"Itachi added his last bit with a humorous cock of his head and quirk of an eyebrow as the Uchiha fought not to smirk too much at his next statement,"…I already know that my mother is going to love you."

At this, both men did laugh; a sort of subtle rumbling in their bellies as they laughed quietly together at the seemingly darker undertones which Itachi was implying concerning how his mother was sure to find Neji attractive as well.

"So, what do you say?" Itachi asked gently after their laughter had died down, his patience coming out of nothing but his pure, undaunted love for the smaller, slighter man sitting on his lap, peering into his face, and practically holding his heart in his very hands.

"Of course I'll go," Neji answered earnestly with a slight chuckle, "But uh…just how many years has it been since you've last seen your parents?"

Itachi visibly moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth before he said with a little less glee and joy than with what they had previously shared, "...not since Sasuke."

Itachi did not give an exact number of years, but from the premise he did give, Neji knew that that meant a long time.

"Well, then this will be good for all of us, "Neji concluded, trying to bring a bit more positivism back into the situation and lighten any incoming depression Itachi might be prone to feeling since he had to think of such tragedy again, "and I'm actually going to look forward to it. I never did get along too well with my own family, so this will be…ya' know…good."

Itachi half-grinned at Neji's words, knowing without truly having ever heard the direct words that Neji must have had a rather tough home-life since he had been driven to do the things he had in the past…before Itachi had met him.

"Good; it's settled then," Itachi stated before carefully lowering the two of them to the bed to lie on their sides so they may still face each other while the slept, "let's get some sleep now…I have to go to the hospital early tomorrow."

Wholly agreeing with Itachi's intentions with a murmured 'okay,' Neji allowed himself to be tucked into a warm embrace as he buried his face against Itachi's chest and placed his free hand on the sloping curve of the Uchiha's naked waste – Itachi bringing his one arm underneath a pillow to prop up his head while his other was draped around his lover's adorably cuddled form, holding him close.

"Wake me up before you leave in the morning, okay?" Neji whispered quietly against Itachi's smooth, comforting chest as he kept his heavy eyes wonderfully closed as he silently welcomed the ever-enveloping sensations of sleep to overtake him, as safe and content as he felt, "…I'll want to…kiss you good-bye…"

Itachi had heard all of Neji's barely audible words before his Hyuuga had drifted off to sleep against him, prompting the Uchiha to crane his head down and place a soft, but firm kiss to the top of Neji's head, forever feeling humbled that Neji was just so excruciatingly kind and considerate of him no matter what the circumstances.

"I will, sweetheart," Itachi whispered back to his snoozing lover that still had his small, creamy hand lightly resting on his hip while his nose was comfortably pressed against the flat, solid planes of his chest which allowed the Uchiha to feel every tiny, warm puff of precious air the Hyuuga exhaled as he slept soundly, safely in their bed and in his embrace, "…I will."

X

_Author's Note_: I want to write a damn Pein story so unbelievably bad, it hurts my heart at night lol. Anywho, be sure to let me know what you think of this fic as the next chapter is THE LAST, where all loose ends are effectively tied up and such. Epic, so thank you in advance. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Simple Choices

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh, stop fussing with it; it looks fine," Neji said with an amused smile as he swatted Itachi's hands away from readjusting his own black tie for the umpteenth time within the last hour.

"I know, I know; I'm just....nervous," Itachi admitted with a small sigh as he willed his hands not to go up to his tie again as he instead chose to thumb at the edges of the cuffs of his long-sleeved back dress shirt that were barely visible from underneath his jet black Ermenegildo Zegna suit.

"Well, you look great and I'll be with you the whole time," Neji stated positively as he gently pulled at his own white sleeve cuffs so he may straighten out any wrinkles from forming on his own shirt underneath his solid black Brioni suit which Itachi had had made specially for him within the week.

Itachi and Neji were both standing inside their smartly coordinated, silver and black bedroom as they finished dressing and readying themselves for their early afternoon meeting with Itachi's parents who lived on the other side of town – the crisp, bright hour of the morning pouring brilliant rays of light into the house and making a genuine offer to ease Itachi's apparent distress over the forthcoming situation.

Along with Neji's sensible and clean look with his pressed white shirt and tailored black suit that accentuated his leaner stature perfectly, the Hyuuga had also chosen to wear his long, chocolate mane in a low braid that ran down the length of his back with only a few, loose strands to frame around his pale face. Not only did Neji's mixture of black and white highlight his pleasant and soft-looking skin, it also brought out his pastel lavender eyes even more to battle against the darkness of his suit while practically glow against the brightness of his shirt at the same time.

Itachi, on the other hand, had chosen to wear black on black, as he had kept his shirt, suit, and tie the same inky midnight hue as he also reasoned to keep his lengthy hair in its usual low ponytail. However, as his every article of clothing matched the color of his dark hair, the Uchiha's equally charcoal-black eyes looked as if they could cut right through a person in their emphasized and smoldering gaze, while his naturally tanned skin-tone was rivaled rather stunningly by the lack of any lighter colors.

Knowing that he was just stalling for time as he kept pulling at his sleeves and the front of his exceptionally complimenting black jacket, Itachi sighed quietly, licked the roof of his mouth, and said seriously, worriedly to his lover, "Do I really look alright?"

Neji smiled warmly at Itachi's mild bout of insecurity that he knew was brought on only by the imposing stress that the day with family presented, and began walking up to his older, taller lover until he was close enough to kindly place his palms on the flat, hard planes of Itachi's solid chest as he cast his lovely, crystal-colored eyes into Itachi's unmoving black ones.

"Yes, you do," Neji purred sweetly as he continued to hold Itachi's gaze with his own as he peered up into the handsome face of his black-haired lover with a gentle, understanding smile, "...even though you look like a damn yakuza who is about to break someone's kneecaps, but it's still very, very sexy."

At this, Itachi laughed out loud – a sort of brief, caught-off-guard sputter of chuckles that made his eyebrows quirk up and his devastatingly attractive smile to curve his luscious lips.

Itachi had long mused that he appreciated Neji's moments of quirkiness and spontaneity, as the Hyuuga always seemed to say the right kinds of things to him at just the right moments where the Uchiha could not help but perk back up and be reminded of how much joy, happiness, and love there was in his simple life with his beautiful, witty Hyuuga.

"Let's just hope that my parents don't think I look like a yakuza, because then we'll be in trouble," Itachi commented with his smile having shifted into a playful smirk down at his younger lover as the Uchiha placed his hands on top of Neji's and brought them to his lips to kiss the Hyuuga' fingertips affectionately, appreciatively as he generally did feel a lot better since he had laughed and shared a good-natured joke.

Both men chuckled at Itachi's comment and Neji continued to smile cutely as Itachi placed another gentle kiss to his fingertip before their gazes met again, this time with less seriousness and trepidation while Itachi showed more confidence in what was to take place later in the day.

"You look great, too. I love you in that suit," Itachi added as he purposefully let his gaze travel down his lover's trim form in front of him that looked positively delicious as the black suit jacket hugged his waist enticingly before draping loosely over his flawlessly-shaped hips and supple ass.

"I love this suit, too, Itachi," Neji chimed merrily as his whole face seemed to brighten up as he spoke his words of sincere gratitude to his forever-charming lover smiling down at him, "It fits me perfectly and it's really comfortable to move around in, however…"

"However?" Itachi asked, his smirk dropping a bit from his face as he cocked an eyebrow at his Hyuuga lightly pressed up against him with his hands still being held by his own.

"I'm sure you would love me even more if I wasn't wearing it, right?" Neji commented suggestively with a playful, wicked smirk curving his full, pink lips as he teased his Uchiha who instantly smiled and chuckled in his chest again at his light-eyed lover.

"You know me too well," Itachi concluded smartly with a quick dip of his head, his long, raven bangs falling even further into his eyes and across his handsome face, as he pressed a chaste kiss to Neji's lips – Neji eager to meet and succumb to his older lover's wishes the moment he felt Itachi's warm breath ghost over his cheek.

"Are you ready to go then, Neji?" Itachi asked as their lips naturally parted; Neji's hands sliding down and around Itachi's waist so he could just casually hold onto his lover while they spoke.

"Yep," Neji answered adorably, simply with another encouraging smile to his lover; the sheer quickness with which Neji had answered also suggesting to Itachi that he had, in fact, been ready for a while and had just been waiting for him to ask.

"Alright…" Itachi stated thoughtfully with a definite sense of finality laced in his words and timbered tone as he lingeringly took his hands off of his angelic lover so he may brush back some of his own unruly bangs out of his face and adjust his black tie one last time for the day, "…we'd better get going."

X

_Ding-dong._

Upon hearing the doorbell to the front entrance sound throughout the impressive and astonishingly grand manor, a beautiful woman whose age could only be slightly hinted at by the beginnings of wrinkles around her lovely, black eyes, rushed to the giant, double wooden doors to receive the guest.

Normally, the residents of the Uchiha manor would have an attendant answer the front door, but the woman; who had just finished placing the last jewel-encrusted pin into her long, raven hair that she had chosen to wear up in a simple but elegant twist that showed off her graceful neckline that was opened up even more by her velvet dress; knew that she wanted to be the one to answer the door first as she knew exactly who was standing on the paved walkway outside at the moment.

"Oh, Itachi! My goodness, you look so handsome!" the stunning woman with features impossibly similar to Itachi's exclaimed as she opened one of the large and tediously designed wooden doors to reveal her gorgeous eldest son.

The woman, dressed in a tastefully contoured dark blue gown with long sleeves that hugged her arms before expanding out around her dainty wrists that had intricately detailed patterns of the outlines of white sakura blossoms that swirled around her waist, threw her slender arms around Itachi with a loving smile gracing her soft, pleasant face.

"I've missed you so much," the woman said, her tender voice full of emotion, as she ended her embrace with her tall son so she may look upon him some more, "I am so glad you came."

"Hello, mother. It has been a while," Itachi spoke evenly but not coldly to the smiling, sophisticated woman in front of him who was still warming his heart with her lovely smile that appeared to almost make her cry.

"It certainly has, my son, but you seem well and…" Itachi's mother commented politely before her gaze caught sight of something just off to Itachi's right and added, "Oh, I must apologize! Who is this with you, Itachi dear?"

Cordially, Itachi stepped out of the way as Neji approached Itachi's mother while Itachi stated, "Mother, please allow me to introduce you to Neji Hyuuga. Neji, this is my mother, Mikoto Uchiha."

Neji bowed respectfully to Itachi's mother, making his long, brunette braid slide over one of his shoulders, as he said, "I am very pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san."

When Neji rose up from his bow, Itachi's mother was still smiling invitingly with a little hint of a blush across her pale cheeks as she said affectionately, "You can just call me Mikoto from now on, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Neji. Please come in, you two; your father is waiting for you, Itachi."

Itachi stepped into the large, white-stoned manor first but Mikoto gently grabbed onto his arm to hold him back for a bit so Neji may walk out in front of them.

"Itachi, he's wonderful! How did you two meet?" Mikoto chimed excitedly but quietly to her eldest son so Neji would not hear them gossip about him as the Hyuuga walked further into the massive, marble-floored foyer, as her midnight black eyes twinkled while they met Itachi's equally onyx orbs in their brief moment of light-hearted secrecy.

Itachi offered a small, pleased smile to his delightfully upbeat and beautiful mother; his eyes casting a quick glance to his Hyuuga who was busy marveling at the giant marble columns that were on either side of the unbelievably large, burgundy staircase that could be accessed from either the right or the left as it created a remarkable arc to behold upon entering, before stating just as quietly to his beaming mother, "Well, I just sort of ran into him at work…and realized I did not want him to run into anyone else ever again."

"Oh, sweetie," Mikoto praised sweetly before angling her head up so she may kiss her tall son on his cheek, "He's as cute as a button and I'm so happy for you! Well now, let's join your father in the dining room."

Nodding, Itachi and Mikoto strode forward towards Neji; their shoes making staccato 'clack' sounds against the expensive white and black marble flooring and the three of them walked to the right of the giant, maroon-carpeted stairway and entered into the main dining room where Itachi could already see his father standing by the table to regard them.

The dining room was trimmed in a dazzling white where each surrounding wall contained an impossibly descriptive mural where rich shades of blue and green were mostly used. The table in the center of the room was of a hazelnut wood grain where four matching, high-backed chairs sat in pairs on both of the elongated sides.

Above their heads, a sparkling gold and crystal chandelier shone with such immaculate radiance that Neji thought he might have to shield his eyes should he stare for too long at the glimmering, curved object.

"Son, you seem well…?" Itachi's father asked curtly but not harshly, as he and Itachi shook hands respectfully upon the latter approaching him.

"Yes, I am; thank you, father," Itachi replied earnestly to his stern, proud father who was dressed in a equally expensive black suit with a single, thick stripe of a different gradient of black running down each straight pant leg, with a dark green shirt, tie, and kerchief that was folded to perfection in his left breast pocket.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet Itachi's good friend, Neji Hyuuga," Mikoto said happily to her somewhat gruff but otherwise handsome husband as she stood by Neji's side and placed both of her small hands on top of his black-clad shoulders supportively.

Neji had swallowed hard upon seeing Itachi's fierce-looking and completely intimidating father, as the older man who Neji could also see some of the resemblances to Itachi, was positively militant in his stature, speech, and overall aura that he emitted to others.

Itachi's father lowered his calculating, dark eyes to Neji; his darling wife still smiling next to the brunette; before he said, "Hyuuga. I've heard of that name before. Tell me, are you related to Hizashi Hyuuga of the H & H Armored Defense Systems Corporation? We worked closely with them in the military as they are one of the biggest suppliers of special defense weaponry."

Neji had swallowed hard again upon hearing a few things that he really had not wanted to hear; things that he had spent the last few years of his life trying to forget; but he knew that he needed to answer Itachi's father with the truth.

Nervously, Neji replied, "Y-yes. I am his son."

Itachi's father immediately quirked up his thin, dark eyebrows at the small, young man in his presence, Mikoto equally surprised by his side which was still translating as another, cheerful smile, as he said, "Well, how about that! How is Hizashi these days?"

"U-um…dead, sir. He died when I was still really young," Neji reported loyally, too fearful to break his gaze away from the large, older man in front of him and look to Itachi whom he knew had to have been positively stunned at the moment.

"Oh my…you poor thing," Mikoto cooed to Neji soothingly as she gave his shoulders a slight squeeze and held an understanding, somber look her in her lovely eyes at him.

"Hmph," Itachi's father breathed thoughtfully, obviously taking in the information and pitying the young man before him before he schooled his features and stuck out his large, tanned hand for Neji to shake, just as Itachi had done, "Well, that's too bad. He was a hell of a man, I can tell you that much. I am Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father, and you are welcome here in my home."

Neji's face brightened up considerably, his every feature going from completely worried to utterly awestruck, as he smiled warmly at Fugaku who was shaking his hand a little too roughly for the slender, younger male as he said, "Thank you, sir!"

Neji had felt like he had won some sort of prize as the four of them made their way to the dining room chairs; Itachi sitting next to Neji while Mikoto and Fugaku sat on the opposite side of them; as he had just been accepted so warmly in this household with these people, people that were important to Itachi thereby meaning that Neji also held them as important.

Neji could not stop smiling as he sat down in one of the large, wooden chairs.

Itachi had been initially shocked upon hearing about the death of Neji's father who had apparently been rather significant in the business sect of the nation – the Uchiha's mind already piecing together that that might explain as to why Neji had been working the streets for money when they had first met.

Pain, stress, trauma; a means of temporary escape…any and all of it would account for Neji's behavior in the beginning and now Itachi finally knew why.

However, upon witnessing his usually stoic and icy father extend such a sincere welcome to his lover, Itachi was beside himself with joy. He had wanted so dearly for his parents to accept Neji; needing for these two, strong and valuable points in his life to somehow connect; and they had…as easily as Itachi himself had accepted Neji into his life and into his heart, his parents had followed suit and were welcoming both of them into their home and back into their own lives.

The four of them had just gotten situated in their seats; Mikoto making sure that she sat directly across the table from Neji for some unknown reason; before several, well-dressed maids came in from the adjacent kitchen area with steaming bowls of soup in their hands.

"So, Itachi, how has work been at the hospital?" Mikoto asked politely as the small, white bowls were placed in front of each of them, prompting the seated four to place their napkins on their laps and ready themselves for their meal.

"It's been going very well, actually. I recently got switched to day shifts instead of working overnight, so that's been a big relief," Itachi informed his parents truthfully as they all began to diligently taste their soup.

"Oh, that's great to hear! I'm glad it's working out for you, then," Mikoto replied before smoothly bringing another spoonful of the reddish-brown soup to her lips.

"And you, Neji? What do you enjoy doing?" Fugaku asked the young man sitting across the table who had just finished sipping another spoonful of the hearty, salty broth that he genuinely found himself enjoying.

Neji cleared his throat a bit before replying, "I've taken quite a liking to cooking Italian food lately. I really enjoy it and I feel proud when my lasagna and tortellini dishes come out just right."

Mikoto and Fugaku chuckled politely at Neji's humor and the Hyuuga utilized the light-hearted moment to look over at Itachi who was blushing a bit across his nose as he was wise to the reason Neji enjoyed cooking Italian food so much – him.

After the soup, the maids dutifully brought out the main course which was pan-seared and lightly seasoned fish with rice, a medley of vegetables, and a variety of breads from which to choose – the servings were not as big as they could have been since this was just a mid-day brunch instead of an actual dinner.

"The food is excellent…very good," Itachi commented generally around another bite of the perfectly prepared fish and rice as the four of them ate in a comfortable silence where conversation was not forced, but more naturally occurring when someone truly had something on their mind.

"Indeed," Mikoto replied before she winked at both Itachi and Neji and added, "I find it best to keep your father on a much healthier diet now that we are in our older age."

Neji wanted to laugh so hard but he forced himself to just keep chewing on his vegetables that were ready to be swallowed until the feeling went away – a simple understanding nod of his head being his only acknowledgment to Mikoto's cheeky comment.

"Itachi," Fugaku started solemnly, his face that of contemplation and seriousness as he set his water glass back onto the sturdy table before locking piercing black eyes with those of his son, "…are you planning on visiting him today?"

"_Him?"_ Neji thought to himself as he only chewed his food and darted his milky-lavender eyes between his equally serious lover and the eldest male at the table who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes," Itachi replied squarely as he blinked at his father and added just as smoothly, "Neji and I are to go there right after this."

"I think we all should go. What do you say, dear?" Mikoto offered as she turned towards her husband next to her and cast her lovely gaze his way as she proposed the idea.

Fugaku blinked his naturally half-lidded and evidently aged eyes; the matured lines around them due to either going through general life or having experienced war and absolute strife and hardship during his time; before he said, "We all shall go pay our respects."

X

Two hours and twenty-seven minutes later, after Itachi, his parents, and Neji had finished brunch at the Uchiha manor, chatted comfortably for a while in the parlor over coffee, and then made arrangements to drive in two, separate cars about thirty-three minutes out east where it was not yet populated with big businesses and housing additions and still maintained its natural beauty with grassy fields, subtle hills of rock and lime, and a few produce farms.

Riding alongside Mikoto, as Itachi and his father had opted to take Itachi's car themselves so they may talk along the drive, Neji's lovely eyes were captivated by the passing scenery as it had changed in only a short period of time from large, ornate houses and manors to pure, vegetated lands that seemed to span on forever with its lush greenery and art-worthy lines where treetops ended and the sky began.

"Neji dear, how much has Itachi told you about our youngest son, Sasuke?" Mikoto piped up suddenly as she continued driving down the long stretch of road that seemed to be inclining up over another hill – her voice serious but still gentle as she posed the curious question, obviously wanting to talk about the subject with the Hyuuga and answer any questions he might have at the moment.

"Oh, um…he told me," Neji began, feeling a bit cornered by how the question was worded to him as his mind battled over how to state a proper, polite answer, "…he told me how he died, but he never told me what he was like when he was alive."

Upon hearing this, Mikoto smiled nostalgically before she replied, "Itachi…was Sasuke's hero. He would follow him around everywhere, nag at him about little things…he wanted to be just like his big brother."

Neji was looking at Mikoto now, his face that of heart-felt and sympathetic appreciation of the memory as he nodded briefly in response before speaking.

"I am…truly very sorry for your loss, Mikoto. If I could take it away from you all, I would," Neji said gravely, meaning every syllable of what he had just spoken to Itachi's kind-hearted mother with the face only treasured angels are blessed with.

"You know, Neji…"Mikoto started cheerfully, regarding Neji's completely serious comment with a much lighter one of her own as she cast a quick look over to the young, attractive and equally well-meaning brunette male in the passenger seat next to her, "…I think Sasuke would have liked you a lot. I think he would have been really happy that you and Itachi are together…I know I am."

Neji's mouth fell open as he stared at Mikoto in shock for a moment, far too grateful and surprised at such a declaration of approval and trust before he swallowed the spit that had collected uncomfortably in his mouth.

The blushing Hyuuga turned his head to face the front once more as he shyly muttered to Itachi's mother, "Th-thank you…Mikoto."

Freeing a hand from the steering wheel, Mikoto swiftly placed her hand on top of Neji's hand that was resting on top of the center console and gave his slightly larger one a meaningful squeeze, her radiating smile never leaving her face.

"No…thank you, Neji," Mikoto said to the Hyuuga; essentially implying that she was truly grateful that someone as special as him was with her son Itachi after all.

X

Eighteen minutes later…

Itachi and Neji were standing in front of one of the many, tall grey stone tombstones, the Uchiha family gravesite being one of the larger and more decorated plots, where the katakana etched into hard surface clearly read 'Uchiha Sasuke.'

Mikoto and Fugaku had already placed a bundle of flowers at the base along with some incense and were now standing a little ways back to give Itachi and Neji some space and time alone.

Both nicely-dressed men carefully got down on their knees on the smoothed-out pavement slab in front of the tombs and it was Neji who placed a single flower stem by the grave before the two of them quietly put their hands together to silently pray for the deceased.

It was a long while before Itachi and Neji stood up from their spots, Neji becoming increasingly worried for his grieving, troubled lover, as the Hyuuga placed a gentle but firm hand on top of Itachi's nearest shoulder comfortingly.

Itachi sniffed sharply at the air, but no tears were visible.

"I'll uh…just be right over there with your parents. Take all the time you need, okay?" Neji said quietly to his older, handsome lover who only nodded his head in acknowledgment before Neji gingerly took his hand away from Itachi's shoulder and walked towards the Uchiha's parents who were standing off to the side on the main walkway.

Itachi sighed out heavily, his eyebrows barely furrowed together as the Uchiha struggled to keep his composure in front of his baby brother.

"Hello, Sasuke," Itachi began quietly, almost whispering the words as his fingers curled into tightly balled fists at his sides while he continued, "it's me, your brother…Itachi. I just…wanted to…"

Itachi's brows furrowed even more, his internal battle with himself practically coming to a staggering stalemate, as Itachi wet the inside of his rapidly drying mouth and felt his tears finally run down both of his tanned cheeks.

"I miss you so much…so…much…"Itachi continued, almost through gritted teeth as his throat was threatening to painfully close up on him and rob him of any further speech, "…I miss your smiling face and the…the way you would beg me to play with you before dinner."

More tears fell as Itachi smiled sadly to himself at such a soul-breaking memory of his dearly departed little brother.

Itachi cleared his throat, his handsome face turning deathly serious and horribly pained as he continued to voice his inner-most thoughts out and only hoping that somewhere Sasuke was able to hear him.

"Every day, I work so hard for my patients so I can watch them get better…and every day, I think…'why couldn't that have been you; why couldn't that have been Sasuke'…but I know that that wish will never come true no matter how many times I try," Itachi confessed sorrowfully to the ever-silent but patient grave of his cherished younger brother as he closed his charcoal eyes in deep thought before he spoke another word.

Inhaling a large amount of the refreshing afternoon air, Itachi opened his teary eyes; his warring thoughts settled, his emotions having calmed, his inner peace returning so he may say something positive to his sibling.

"Something wonderful has happened, Sasuke," Itachi reported as he allowed his lips to form a half-smile as he felt his warms tears dry on his cheeks, "…I've met someone who just…brightens my every day and makes me feel things I never thought possible."

Itachi was fully smiling now, his soul feeling rejuvenated and cleansed as he spoke so freely to Sasuke's grave, just like the spunky raven-haired boy was standing right in front of him and listening intently to his older, idolized brother.

"Sasuke…let me tell you about Neji Hyuuga, the only person who could make me smile after you," Itachi said aloud to his brother's grave with a light, fluttery feeling in his chest and a brilliant but simple smile on his face as he began to happily inform his baby brother about his lover with eyes of lavender silk, hair of rich, creamy chocolate, and a heart so pure and unblemished that it often made Itachi consider the possibility that Sasuke had personally asked God to send down his most precious angel to take care of him in his place.

X

_Author's Note_: Whoa, sorry it took me so long to update. My idiot computer crashed and I had to re-write this chapter and deal with all that mess. However, epic win, because I am so done with this story now lol. I look forward to any comments you may have about it and such. Thanks!!!


End file.
